ShiniGami1 SG1
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: SG1 se retrouve coincé chez un certain Shinigami...
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens! Je suis vivante! J'ai enfin fini cette histoire, et aujourd'hui je la publie rien que pour vos beaux yeux! :) Certains remarqueront peut être que je republie également les premiers chapitres de Shinigami SG1. Pourquoi? C'est très simple, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire quand j'avais 16 ans. J'ai fini les derniers chapitres, il y a quelques jours. J'ai maintenant 21 ans. En 5 ans j'ai progressé (du moins je l'espère), et mon style d'écriture a évolué (en mieux je l'espère aussi ^^). Pour éviter qu'il y ait un énorme changement de style d'un chapitre à l'autre, j'ai préféré dépoussiérer mes premiers chapitres, afin que les changements ne soient pas trop flagrants. Ca, et ça m'a aussi permis de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de trou dans le scénario... On ne sait jamais non? ;)

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Hajyh.

* * *

**Chapitre 1:** Le miroir.

POV Ichigo:

Mon nom est Kurosaki Ichigo. J'ai 27 ans. Je suis « spécialiste de la langue et de la culture ancienne du Japon ». Ca en jette comme titre non ? L'autre terme c'est « archéologue », ou selon Renji « ramasseur de cailloux ». D'ailleurs, il ne paie rien pour attendre, celui-là. Cela dit, ce travail n'est pas si mal payé. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je suis aussi…

… un Shinigami.

Je sais, c'est dur à croire. Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Ca fait maintenant 12 ans que je suis devenu un « dieu de la mort », et ça a rarement été de tout repos. Il y a eu pas mal de problèmes, c'est vrai. Mais j'y ai trouvé plus d'un avantage. Lequel me demandez-vous ? Et bien, être ami avec des personnes qui ont vécu plusieurs siècles avant moi, par exemple ! Avez-vous seulement idée de la mine d'informations qu'ils représentent ? Je peux vous dire que ça m'a bien aidé pendant mes études, et même encore dans mon travail actuel. J'avoue que je ne me suis pas gêné pour en tirer avantage…

Et puis ça fait aussi quelques mois que je me suis fiancé avec Rukia. Nous comptons nous marier d'ici quelques semaines. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans avant que l'on se décide. Je sais bien que les mauvaises langues disent que nous vraiment pris notre temps, mais que voulez vous… Le plus dur a été de convaincre Byakuya que, non, Rukia n'est pas trop jeune pour se marier (elle a quoi, un petit 150 ans non ?), et que oui je serais un mari assez responsable pour la protéger (et moi qui croyais avoir déjà fait mes preuves), et tout ceci, en essayant de ne pas me faire découper par Senbonzakura. Vous voyez maintenant pourquoi je n'étais pas pressé… J'en ai vraiment bavé ce jour là, mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Ma famille, qui est au courant de mon statut de Shinigami, a juste faillit étouffer Rukia en la serrant dans leur bras, quand ils ont su. La veinarde…

Mais passons. Je suis donc archéologue, et aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un artefact assez étrange. C'est une assez grande pierre, avec au centre une surface plane et lisse, très semblable à un miroir. Tout autour le bord est couvert de symboles, à première vue on dirait des kanji, cependant, lus entre eux ils n'ont absolument aucun sens. Pour tout vous dire, certains de ces kanji n'ont pas de sens du tout. Je ne les ai jamais vus auparavant. D'après la fiche l'accompagnant, cette pierre a été découverte dans les ruines d'un ancien temple, je me demande juste pourquoi elle m'a été envoyée. Je pense qu'elle va me prendre un bon bout de temps à examiner…

Je pose la pierre debout par terre, et m'en recule un peu. Elle fait à peu près 1m50 de hauteur. C'est à peu près la hauteur de Rukia en fait.

Je m'en approche d'un peu plus près, lorsque soudain la partie miroir de la pierre change de couleur. Elle… s'altère et on peut voir au travers.

Hein ? Comment ça elle change ? Mais c'est un artefact, un caillou, pas un... euh un quoi au juste ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Et puis d'un coup, il y a un flash éblouissant. Je me protège les yeux, et lorsque je les rouvre, je ne suis plus si seul dans mon bureau. Quatre personnes de plus sont là, ils sont armés, et ressemblent à des militaires. Il y a un homme aux cheveux blancs, avec une casquette, une femme blonde, assez mignonne je dois bien avouer, hem oui je sais, je suis fiancé avec Rukia, un autre homme plus jeune avec des lunettes, et le quatrième, wouahou, un gros balèze noir avec un drôle de tatouage. Qui sont-ils ? Et surtout, d'où viennent-ils ?

Attendez… Ils ne viennent pas du « miroir » quand même ?

« Carter vous savez où on est ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris

- A vrai dire non, mon colonel. Mais peut-être qu'il le sait lui » Répondit la femme en me désignant.

Ce sont donc bien des militaires, quand je vous le disais. Enfin sortit de l'état de choc, je leur demande :

« Euh excusez moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés dans mon bureau ?

- C'est votre bureau ce truc tout gris qui sent le renfermé ?

- Jack, ne froissez pas les autochtones pour une fois. » C'était celui à lunettes qui parlait.

- Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques venant de la planète Terre. » me répondit la femme nommée Carter.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? On y est sur Terre ! » Ils me prennent pour un abruti là ? Où veulent-ils qu'ils soient ailleurs que sur Terre ? A la Soul Society ? Ben voyons…

« Et vous qui êtes-vous ? » C'était le grand type noir qui venait de parler, il fait au moins la taille de Kenpachi celui là ! Et tout comme lui, il dégage cette impression de puissance, et de force, avec, et heureusement, le coté « fou dangereux » en moins. Cet homme avait, au moins, l'_air_ psychologiquement stable.

« Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, et je travaille ici, dans ce « truc tout gris » comme vous dîtes.

- Et vous y faites quoi ?

- Je suis archéologue. »

Un blanc.

« Hey ça, c'est intéressant ! » s'exclama celui avec des lunettes.

« Oh non en voila un autre. » soupira le dénommé Jack.

* * *

Une petite review? ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

NdA: Voilà la suite, là encore peu de changements, juste quelques corrections, ci et là! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :  Le retour de Rukia...

Ichigo regarda le Colonel interloqué. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? La jeune femme répondit à son interrogation silencieuse : « Ah ne vous en faites pas pour ça, il a un problème avec les archéologues.

- Ah bon ? Quel genre de problème ?

- J'avais déjà assez de Dannyboy.

- Dannyboy ?

- Ah ça c'est moi. Je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson, et je suis archéologue. Voici le major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, et le colonel Jack O'Neill.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- Des Etats-Unis, nous sommes de l'US Air Force. » répondit O'Neill.

« Génial, » répondit Ichigo le sarcasme à peine voilé dans son ton, « Et vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi et surtout COMMENT vous avez débarqué dans mon bureau ?

- C'est à cause du miroir » expliqua Carter.

« Quel miroir ? Ah l'artefact.

- Il permet de transporter les gens dans une autre réalité. Un univers alternatif.

- Un univers alternatif ?

- Tout à fait. Mais cette fois, je crois qu'il y a eu un dysfonctionnement. Quand Daniel l'a réglé, tout allait bien, mais pendant le transport, il y a eu un problème, et à mon avis nous n'avons pas atterri dans la réalité que l'on aurait voulue. »

Ichigo digéra les informations qu'on lui donnait. Enfin il essayait. Pendant l'explication, du major, il vit Jackson dire à O'Neill que lui « au moins il n'appelle pas les artefacts des cailloux », ce à quoi O'Neill haussa les épaules. Mais cette histoire d'univers alternatif lui paraissait farfelue. Complètement tirée par les cheveux, même. Et pourquoi pas des extraterrestres tant que l'on y est, songea-t-il sarcastiquement.

Mais, le problème remarqua Ichigo, c'était qu'ils avaient l'air d'y croire dur comme fer. Ichigo leur lança un regard qui signifiait clairement, que s'il ne doutait pas que ces gens ne mentaient pas, il s'inquiétait en revanche de leur santé mentale. Et s'il avait suivi la carrière de son père dans la médecine, il leur aurait prescrit _illico_ une visite chez le psychiatre le plus proche. Cependant, si ce n'était pas grâce à ce miroir qu'ils étaient apparus là, comment avaient-ils fait ? Et n'oublions pas, dans le domaine de l'étrange, il était loin d'être un novice. Il allait régulièrement à la Soul Society ! Ca devait bien compter pour quelque chose !

Complètement perdu, Ichigo respira à fond dans une vaine tentative pour évacuer la tension. Il resta songeur un instant, évaluant ses options, et leur lança :

« Bon je crois que l'on ne va pas avancer, si nous restons ici. Venez, on va dehors. Ah, par contre si vous devriez cacher vos armes, sinon ça va faire désordre dans la rue. » Après tout la circulation des armes à feu étant sévèrement restreinte au Japon, quatre militaires équipés d'armes de guerre se baladant dans le centre ville de Karakura, allaient _nécessairement_ semer la panique parmi la population. Chose qu'il avait déjà bien du mal à éviter avec les attaques de Hollow. Ichigo soupira, quand il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, vous pouviez parier qu'il s'y retrouvait mêlé. Même, ou plutôt _surtout_ quand il n'avait rien demandé.

SG-1 essaya de les cacher tant bien que mal dans leurs sacs et le suivit. Eux aussi savaient que rester dans ce bureau sentant un peu le renfermé, ne risquait pas de les aider dans l'immédiat. Dans le couloir, par bonheur désert, le jeune archéologue chercha une issue de secours. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva dans une petite ruelle. Au grand soulagement d'Ichigo, ils n'avaient pas croisé de collègues de travail. « J'ai l'air fin, je me trimballe quatre militaires en tenue de combat. Avec ça, c'est évident, je vais passer totalement inaperçu. » songea-t-il en soupirant. Mais à cette heure ci de l'après-midi il n'y avait habituellement pas grand monde dans le quartier. Ichigo croisa discrètement les doigts pour que cela continue ainsi jusqu'à son domicile.

« Bon, nous avons de la chance, mon appartement n'est pas très loin, on y sera tranquille. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe se retrouve dans un appartement, au calme, et surtout loin des regards d'éventuels passants curieux. Ichigo regarda autour de lui, un peu perplexe. « C'est bizarre, » se disait-il, « Il manque quelqu'un à l'appel… »

« Kurosaki, vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » demande Teal'c.

« Oui, je pensais que Rukia serait déjà à la maison.

- Qui est ce ?

- Ma fiancée. Elle devait rentrer de chez sa famille aujourd'hui. » La dite famille réside à la Soul Society. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail sur lequel il est inutile de s'attarder, n'est-ce pas ? « Ne vous en faîtes pas elle va surement revenir plus tard. Elle a du sortir faire quelque courses » Ou alors elle est en train de s'occuper d'un Hollow, c'est au choix, peut être même les deux, qui sait ? Surtout qu'Ichigo avait oublié de faire les courses cette semaine… Mais nous disgressons.

Le Shinigami les fit asseoir autour de la table, et ils commencèrent à discuter. Ichigo chercha à en savoir plus sur eux, et cette histoire de réalité alternée, qui cela dit lui semblait toujours aussi loufoque.

Jackson commenca en premier :

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Et bien, à Karakura, pas loin de Tokyo.

- Quoi ? On est au Japon ?

- Daniel, vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace », commenta O'Neill et ajouta ensuite, « Donc on est au Japon, ça tombe bien j'ai toujours voulu visiter le Japon, il parait que il y a de jolis coins. » Aux yeux d'Ichigo, ce Jack O'Neill lui sembla assez sympathique à force, quoique abusant un peu du sarcasme. Mais sa collègue l'empêcha de continuer :

« Attendez mon Colonel, avec ces miroirs nous étions censés arriver dans le SGC, pas au Japon !

- Dites donc Daniel, quand vous avez réglé le miroir vous n'avez pas pensé à vérifier où cela nous menait ?

- Jack, vous croyez qu'en me faisant tirer dessus, j'avais le temps de le faire ? Et puis ce que j'ai vu ressemblait à mon bureau, alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. »

O'Neill grommela, qu'effectivement le bureau où ils avaient atterri « tout aussi poussiéreux, et pleins de cailloux que celui de Dannyboy. »

« Ce ne sont pas des cailloux mais des artefacts. » Jackson et Kurosaki le corrigèrent en même temps, échangèrent un regard entendu, pendant que le colonel lâchait un soupir de lassitude. Ichigo se dit que Jackson devait le reprendre régulièrement sur le sujet. Il ne pouvait que le soutenir sur ce sujet. Renji lui donnait bien assez de mal comme ça.

« Ah au fait, est ce que vous pourriez vous changer dans des vêtements plus… euh normaux ? Parce que si vous vous baladez en ville comme ça, on va vous regarder bizarrement. Si vous n'en avez pas, je peux peut être vous en prêter quelque uns. » proposa Ichigo.

Ils se regardèrent et se concertèrent du regard. Et O'Neill se leva et prit quelques affaires dans son sac, et demanda où était la salle de bains. Ichigo le guida et pendant qu'il se changeait, il retourna s'asseoir avec les autres.

« Dites moi Jackson…

- Appelez moi Daniel.

- D'accord, Daniel, vous parliez tout à l'heure que vous vous faisiez tirer dessus. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

- Ah c'est, comment dire, une longue histoire… »

Quelques jours plus tôt, les « doubles alternatifs » de Samantha Carter et Daniel Jackson avaient fait irruption dans le SGC, et avaient demandé à SG-1 de l'aide. Leur SGC était sous contrôle Goa'uld et leur seule porte de sortie avait été le miroir. Le général Hammond avait autorisé SG-1 à les aider et ils partirent dans cette autre réalité les aider. Malheureusement l'intervention avait mal tourné, et l'équipe avait du battre en retraite. Les doubles avaient été blessé ou tué par les Goa'uld. Cette réalité là était apparemment condamnée.

« Daniel ! Réglez le miroir que l'on se barre d'ici !

- Mon colonel ils arrivent !

- Ca vient ce miroir ? Grouillez vous Daniel !

- Voilà je crois avoir trouvée la bonne réalité, on dirait mon bureau !

- « Vous croyez » ? Ah et puis zut on n'a plus le temps tout le monde y va ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'ici! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que l'on aurait du tomber dans un SGC quelque il soit… » ajouta Sam songeuse.

Ichigo écouta attentif l'histoire de l'archéologue. Mais certains mots étaient étranges. « Goa'uld ? », « Jaffa ? ». Ca n'a pas de sens. Mais une autre question le taraudait :

« Ca veut dire que dans chaque univers, on a un double qui y vit ?

- Oui mais ils n'ont pas tous la même histoire. Par exemple dans plusieurs des univers que l'on a visité, Sam et Jack étaient mariés.

- Enfin Daniel !

- Et j'envisage d'en créer un où je vous aurais étranglé Dannyboy !

- Ah Jack vous êtes revenu. » lança l'archéologue l'air faussement innocent, « Bon ben je vais aller me changer » il sortit en évitant les regards meurtriers de son collègue. Jack s'installa à la place de Daniel et continua à discuter avec Ichigo. Daniel entra dans la salle de bains avec ses affaires.

Dans la salle de bains :

Daniel était songeur. Ce jeune homme, Ichigo, avait quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte d'impression indéfinissable. Etrangement, son subconscient l'associait avec la couleur rouge. Pourquoi le rouge ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourtant il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir une réponse. Un souvenir lointain était la clef. Peut être datait il de son Ascension. Pourtant Daniel croyait se souvenir de la majorité de cette partie de sa vie. Enfin de sa mort. Oh et puis zut, il passait son temps à mourir et à ressusciter, à force il y avait largement de quoi se mélanger. Il se changea rapidement, et sorti de la salle de bains pour rejoindre les autres. Il réfléchirait plus tard à cette histoire.

De retour dans le séjour, Daniel remarqua qu'Ichigo semblait… euh surpris. Disons qu'il était stupéfait et plongé profondément dans ses pensées. Daniel se tourna donc vers Jack l'air interrogateur :

« Jack ?

- Daniel ?

- Vous lui avez fait quoi, pour qu'il soit aussi choqué ?

- Je lui ai juste parlé de la porte des étoiles.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous avez abordé le sujet.

- En finesse vous me connaissez.

- Justement. J'ai déjà vu des exemples de votre diplomatie et ce n'était pas brillant.

- Hey mais si ça peut vous consoler, eux aussi m'ont aidé ! » s'écria le colonel en pointant ses subordonnés.

« C'est tout de même vous qui avez parlé la majorité du temps O'Neill » répondit Teal'c.

« Merci Teal'c, vous êtes d'une aide précieuse.

- C'est avec plaisir O'Neill. » répondit le Jaffa en inclinant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps dans la tête d'Ichigo, les pensées défilaient à une allure affolante. Toutes ces révélations d'un coup, il avait du mal à assimiler que de un : oui les extraterrestres existaient, de deux il existait un appareil qui permettait d'aller à l'autre bout de l'univers en un clin d'œil ! C'était quand même une sacrée nouvelle !

Il n'avait pas eu de révélations aussi monumentales depuis la nuit où il avait rencontré Rukia et découvert le monde des Shinigami et des Hollows. Un bout de son esprit étrangement détaché de toute cette situation remarqua que cette fois il n'avait pas balancé de table en hurlant. Surement une preuve de sa maturité grandissante…

« Dites moi, à quoi ressemble cette, euh, porte ?

- Et bien c'est un anneau composé d'un matériau composite issu de roches aliènes nommé le naq…

- Carter ! Soyez gentille, n'embrouillez pas ce pauvre garçon. Donc c'est un anneau en métal très grand, environ dans les 5 mètres de diamètre.

- 6,51 mètres mon Colonel.

- Soit, 6,51 mètres, et tout autour il est couvert de symboles qui tournent.

- Des symboles… qui tournent ? » Ichigo était confus, il avait du mal à s'imaginer l'objet.

Carter lui proposa de lui faire un dessin de l'objet ce qu'Ichigo accepta avec gratitude. Pendant qu'elle dessinait, elle lui dit :

« Désolée, ce ne sera pas parfait, je suis pas très douée en dessin…

- Ah ne vous en faites pas pour ça, vous ne pouvez pas faire pire que Rukia et ses Chappy ! » répondit Ichigo en rigolant.

« J'AI ENTENDU ICHIGO ! » hurla une voix furieuse. Ichigo se figea et se tourna lentement, en essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible. Mais même l'air le plus innocent de la galaxie ne lui aurait pas permis d'éviter le coup de pied qu'il se prit en pleine tête. C'est donc la tête dans le tapis qu'il accueilli la nouvelle venue.

« Content de te revoir Rukia. » marmonna le jeune homme.


	3. Chapitre 3

Et voilà un chapitre tout beau tout neuf! Désolé pour l'attente, mais le voilà! Alors aujourd'hui on commence par une scène charmante avec de la guimauve, des sentiments, enfin presque! Un personnage que l'on aime tous est de retour! Devinez qui...

Disclaimer: (Pour une fois que je l'oublie pas celui là) Est ce vraiment utile? Bon. Bleach est à Kubo Tite, et Stargate SG-1 à ses proprio dont j'ai la flemme de dresser la liste ici.

Hajyh-chan: Vous êtes sûr que pourrait pas...  
Tout les proprios: NON!  
Hajyh-chan: Bon et ben c'est dommage...

Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews! C'est toujours utile!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le retour de Rukia…

« Content de te revoir Rukia.  
- Mon œil oui ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné tu commences à médire sur moi ! Et qu'est ce que t'as contre mes dessins hein ? Ichigo !»

La (jeune ?) femme était prête à massacrer son (cher et tendre ?) Ichigo grâce à des prises savantes, lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que quatre personnes la regardaient fixement, trois avec des yeux ronds, et un quatrième avec un sourcil levé d'une manière inimitable. Elle se calma instantanément et se pencha vers Ichigo dont elle décolla la tête du tapis pour l'interroger :  
« Ichigo ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Qui sont ces gens ?  
- Ah oui, alors voilà le colonel Jack O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter de l'USAF, le docteur Daniel Jackson, et Teal'c. Je vous présente Rukia Kuchiki ma fiancée. »

Tout le monde échangea les salutations d'usage. Malgré tout, SG-1 était crispé, cette femme semblait bien plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Comment avait-elle pu exécuter un tel coup de pied depuis la porte d'entrée de l'appartement ? Et en plus elle avait l'air un chouilla hystérique...

Daniel était étonné. De nouveau il avait la même sensation devant cette femme. Le rouge. Il ne parvenait pas à remettre la main sur ce souvenir. Et cela l'énervait, il détestait être proche d'une réponse et pourtant ne pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par Ichigo qui avait entreprit d'expliquer à Rukia qui était SG1, mais surtout d'où ils venaient. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de laborieuses explications, ponctuées de quelques schémas simples – « Rukia Kuchiki, pourquoi représentez-vous notre équipe sous la forme de petits lapins ? » (dixit Teal'c) – la Shinigami finit par comprendre cette histoire d'univers alternatif, de mondes extraterrestres, et de portes des étoiles. Etonnament elle le prenait plutôt bien.

Alors que les explications prenaient fin, le portable de Rukia se mit à sonner, suivit immédiatement du badge de Shinigami remplaçant accroché à la ceinture d'Ichigo. Rukia s'excusa et s'éloigna du groupe pour consulter son portable.  
« Alors Rukia ?  
- On a un ami qui a un problème à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. Tu peux t'en charger ?  
- Bien sûr, pas de problèmes. » Ichigo se leva et mit ses chaussures. En clair cela donnait : il y a un Hollow pas loin. Et il va avoir un problème d'ici peu. Un problème d'espérance de vie raccourcie. Devinez à cause de qui…

« Prends le portable !  
- Merci ! » dit-il en s'éloignant.  
Rukia retourna s'asseoir et s'excusa à nouveau auprès des visiteurs.  
« Ce n'est rien, dit Daniel, mais puis je vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr, qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Qu'est ce que c'était cette chose qui sonnait à l'instant ?  
- Un téléphone portable Daniel. C'est comme un téléphone mais en plus… portable.  
- Merci Jack, vos explications sont… limpides et surtout utiles. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je pensais surtout à l'objet à la ceinture de votre fiancé. Jusqu'ici je pensais que c'était une sorte d'amulette ou de porte-clefs, mais lorsque il s'est illuminé en faisant ce drôle de bruit, cela m'a intrigué. Qu'est ce que c'est au juste ?  
- Excusez moi Daniel je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Il n'y avait rien à la ceinture de Kurosaki.  
- Parce que vous avez regardé avec attention Carter ? » lança le colonel avec un sourire en coin « Cela dit, j'ai bien entendu un léger bruit mais je croyais que c'était un appareil dans une autre pièce.  
- Très drôle mon Colonel. Et non je n'ai pas vérifié « avec attention » comme vous le dites.  
- Moi non plus je n'ai rien vu Daniel Jackson.  
- Comment ça vous n'avez rien vu ou entendu ? Mais ce truc faisait un sacré boucan pourtant !  
- Dîtes moi ça fait pourtant pas si longtemps que vous êtes allé voir la Doc' pourtant. Comment vous faîtes pour aller la voir si souvent, supporter ses piqûres, et y retourner encore ?  
- Parce que moi au moins je n'ai pas peur des piqûres Jack.  
- Vous insinuez quelque chose Dannyboy ?  
- Moi ? Oh non voyons… Qu'est ce vous voulez que j'insinue enfin ?  
- Daniel ?  
- Oui Sam ?  
- Cet air faussement innocent ne vous va pas, vous savez...  
- Ah non Sam si vous vous mettez à « l'humour Jack» on ne va pas s'en sortir !  
- Désolée Daniel. » répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.  
« Hey et si je mettais un copyright sur mon humour ?  
- Pas la peine Jack, il n'y a que très peu de gens qui voudraient vous le voler.  
- Je crois que Daniel Jackson a raison.  
- Merci Teal'c. C'est sympa.  
- C'est un plaisir O'Neill. »

Pendant la conversation, Rukia essaya d'assimiler ce que la demande de Daniel impliquait. Cet homme pouvait voir le badge de Shinigami remplaçant ? Et son ami en était proche ! Qui donc sont-ils ? Apparemment les deux autres n'avaient pas assez de pouvoir pour le voir. Mais cela l'étonnait, pourquoi pouvaient-ils voir les esprits dans ce cas ?  
« Alors Kuchiki, qu'est ce que c'est ? reprit Daniel  
- Appelez moi Rukia. Avant de vous expliquer permettez moi de vous poser quelques questions. Et s'il-vous-plaît répondez moi avec franchise.  
- Euh oui bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé, qui commençait à se demander si ça question était une bonne idée.

Rukia inspira à fond. La conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile. Mais il valait mieux qu'il sache. Pour son bien et sa propre sécurité. Avec un peu de chances Daniel le prendrait bien. Et avec encore plus de chance Jack aussi. Elle se souvint de sa première conversation avec Ichigo qui avait débouchée sur sa transformation en Shinigami. _Heureusement aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas à passer à nouveau mes pouvoirs. Enfin j'espère…_ C'est donc sur un ton grave qu'elle demanda à son visiteur :

« Daniel Jackson, avez-vous déjà été capable de voir les esprits ?  
- Pardon ? »

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espere qu'il n'es pas trop court! Alors ça vous a plut? Dîtes le moi! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Un Shinigami?

Ichigo courait dans les rues calmes de Karakura, tout en suivant des yeux ce que lui indiquait le téléphone spirituel. Encore une petite centaine de mètres, et il y serait. Il trouva un coin tranquille pour laisser son corps. D'habitude il le laissait chez lui mais là avec quatre militaires inconnus qui squattent son salon, cela lui compliquait quelque peu les choses. Heureusement il trouva un banc public où il laissa son corps inanimé, allongé dessus. Il espérait que les passants penseraient, qu'il n'était qu'un promeneur endormi. Il se releva et s'élança vers le lieu indiqué par le téléphone, allant à présent bien plus vite grâce au shunpo. Il déboucha sur un terrain de jeu pour enfants où un monstre se tenait au milieu. Il tenait en respect le fantôme d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, estima Ichigo. La créature s'apprêtait à le frapper, et à dévorer son âme. Sans perdre de temps, Ichigo dégaina Zangetsu et s'élança. Il parvint à bloquer le coup juste à temps laissant le petit garçon sans dommage. Le monstre émit un grognement de mécontentement.

« Dis donc gamin, on t'a jamais appris à ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres ?

- Et on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas blesser les gens sous mon nez ? » répliqua le Shinigami.

Le Hollow rugit et dévoila sa véritable apparence. Trois bras en plus de chaque coté apparurent dans son dos frappant Ichigo, pris par surprise. Néanmoins il réussit à les éviter presque tous. Justement, « presque » était le mot-clef. L'un des bras vint le frapper dans le dos, lui transperçant l'épaule. Ichigo retint une exclamation sous l'effet de la douleur. Il en avait vu d'autre mais ce n'était jamais agréable. _Saleté de bestiole, il m'énerve avec ses bras en plus. Il me faudrait un moyen pour les bloquer. De les bloquer… Mais oui ! Je pourrais essayer ça ! J'espère que cette fois ça va marcher…_ Ou qu'au moins, cette fois ci, sa tentative n'allait pas lui sauter à la figure, littéralement. Il essuya le sang qui coule le long de son bras. Il prit soin de vérifier que le petit fantôme qu'il venait de sauver s'était enfui loin du combat.

Ichigo se recula du Hollow et se concentra. Pour le moment il était hors de son champ de vision. Mais plus pour longtemps. Il devait se dépêcher. Il commença à murmurer une formule apprise quelques temps auparavant. Il concentra son reiatsu. Il devait faire vite, car le Hollow venait de le repérer. Il s'élança sur Ichigo ses huits bras en avant. C'est alors qu'Ichigo finit sa formule.

« Bakudou n°1 : Sai ! »

Oui ! Ca a marché ! Le Hollow se retrouva privé de l'usage de ses bras. Il tomba à genoux hurlant de rage. Ichigo saisit son zanpakutou et s'élança. Il trancha sa tête d'un seul coup. Le monstre s'évanouit en poussière. Ichigo soupira. Ca faisait toujours un monstre de moins dans cette ville. Il s'approcha du petit garçon. Il passa plusieurs minutes à le rassurer, et à lui parler de la Soul Society qui l'attendait, puis effectua un konsô sur l'âme de l'enfant. Il retourna tranquillement vers le parc où son corps l'attendait toujours. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait, ce n'est pas comme si il allait partir tout seul non ? Certes, il y avait déjà eu des… « incidents », où des « bons samaritains » avaient essayé de ranimer son corps. Ces fois là avaient été assez problématiques, songea Ichigo en arrivant à l'entrée du parc. Il se demanda comment s'en sortait Rukia avec les quatre américains assis dans son salon.

* * *

« Daniel Jackson avez-vous déjà été capable de voir les fantômes ?

- Pardon ? »

SG-1 se demandait ce qui se passait. C'était quoi cette histoire de fantômes ? Les fantômes n'existent pas enfin ! O'Neill se hasarda à le lui faire remarquer :

« Vous savez par chez nous, nous gardons les histoires de fantômes pour les soirées de films d'horreurs ou autour d'un feu de camp…

- Par fantômes j'entends esprits des morts, revenants ou autre chose.

- « Esprit des morts » vous dites ? » demanda Daniel.

Rukia acquiesça. Apparemment la notion lui évoquait quelque chose. Elle attendit patiemment la suite. Mais ce fut Jack qui continua :

« Ben, la mort et Dannyboy c'est toute une histoire.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est son passe temps de mourir et de ressusciter. Nous avons un boulot plutôt dangereux vous savez.

- Ressusciter ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Ah si je vous le confirme ! Il existe un appareil extra-terrestre qui permet de guérir et de ressusciter les morts et les blessés. On appelle ça un sarcophage.

- Mais comment… ?

- Pour les aspects techniques voyez avec Carter, mais c'est à vos risques et périls.

- Mon Colonel !

- Je plaisantais Carter.

- Jack vous oubliez aussi la fois où j'ai ascensionné.

- En effet, Daniel Jackson a effectué l'ascension et est revenu parmi nous. » ajouta Teal'c.

Les yeux de Rukia s'agrandirent soudainement. Sous le choc elle s'exclama :

« Impossible ! On ne peut pas revenir d'une Ascension ! Ils ne laissent pas faire ça !

- C'est surtout qu'ils m'ont un peu jeté dehors en fait. Ils ne voulaient pas que j'interfère avec le monde des vivants.

- Attendez tout le monde ! cria Jack, Ca veut dire que vous savez ce qu'est l'Ascension ? Et votre histoire de fantômes dans tout ça ? Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ? »

Rukia soupira. Tout ceci s'avérait encore plus compliqué que prévu. Elle s'avait que ça ne serait pas évident, mais là ça devenait complètement hors de contrôle…

« Pour commencer, je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure si vous pouviez voir les esprits, c'est parce qu'en fait, Ichigo et moi sommes des Shinigami. Daniel il se peut que ce mot vous dise quelque chose. Outre les légendes traditionnelles, les Shinigami existent vraiment.

- Excusez moi mais, qu'est ce qu'un Shinigami ? » l'interrompit Sam.

Pendant que Rukia commença son explication sur les Plus, les Hollow, et les Shinigami, Daniel réfléchissait. Cette « impression » sur ces deux personnes, cette idée liée au rouge, ce mot, « Shinigami », tout se mélangea dans sa tête, et soudain un souvenir de son Ascension, bloqué par les Anciens lors de son retour sur Terre, lui revint. _Mais oui ! Les Shinigami ! Ca y est je m'en souviens !_

« C'est ça ! » s'écria Daniel faisant sursauter son équipe ainsi que Rukia occupée à dessiner des schémas « explicatifs ». L'exclamation lui fit rater son dessin à son grand mécontentement. Elle allait lui en faire part dans des termes bien sentis, mais Jack fut le plus rapide.

« Daniel ?

- Jack ?

- Ca vous prend souvent de hurler comme ça ?

- Déjà je n'ai pas hurlé. J'ai bruyamment exprimé ma joie de me souvenir.

- Et il y a une différence ?

- Ca m'évitera un savon de votre part.

- Ah ! Il y a bien une différence… »

Sam interrompit l'échange de haut niveau entre les deux amis.

« Et vous vous êtes souvenu de quoi au juste ?

- Des Shinigamis principalement. Pendant mon Ascension, j'ai eu des explications à leur sujet.

- Donc vous allez pouvoir aider Rukia à nous expliquer ?

- Je crois que Rukia se débrouille à merveille. Elle a l'air d'avoir les choses en mains avec ses, euh, dessins… » Daniel ne trébucha que très brièvement sur ces mots là. Pourtant une seule chose résonnait à l'unisson dans la tête des membres de SG1.

_Mais… ils ressemblent à rien ces dessins ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces horreurs ?_ Voila ce que tout le monde pensait à ce moment là. A ce moment là une phrase qu'Ichigo leur avait dit un peu plus tôt, leur revint en mémoire. Celle concernant Rukia et ses dessins. Celle qui lui avait valu un coup de pied sauté sur le champ. Ils se concertèrent d'un regard bref et décidèrent de ne rien dire. Apparemment elle était assez susceptible sur ce sujet. Et ses coups de pied semblaient suffisamment redoutables pour ne pas la provoquer.

* * *

Ichigo récupéra son corps, et commença à retourner chez lui. Sa blessure à l'épaule le titillait mais il n'avait rien sur lui pour l'arranger pour le moment. Peut être que Rukia pourrait la soigner. _Ah non, c'est vrai qu'il reste toujours les quatre autres, je ne peux pas lui demander devant tout le monde, ils vont se poser des questions. C'est vrai, comment je pourrait leur expliquer que je me suis blessé en allant voir des « amis » ?_ Tout à ses pensées Ichigo sentit soudain son portable sonner. Il décrocha machinalement :

« Allo ?

- Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué ! Veuillez réessayer...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer ton petit jeu stupide vieux fou !

- Aaahh t'es trop fort fiston ! Tu a réussit à démasquer Papa et sa super fake-voice ! T'es vraiment mon fils !

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps donc tu m'expliques de suite ou je raccroche.

- Ouinn mon fils me parle durement…

- Papa !

- Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Tes sœurs seront là. Et emmène Rukia-chan !

- Désolé j'ai des amis à la maison.

- Combien ils sont ?

- Quatre.

- Pas de problème ils peuvent venir aussi ! Chez les Kurosaki plus on est de fous plus on rie ! Et puis s'il y a aussi une jolie fille… »

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter la suite du délire paternel. Il raccrocha et soupira avant de continuer sa route vers son appartement. Il n'était plus très loin de chez lui.

* * *

Rukia venait de finir ses explications. SG-1 restait silencieux. Toute l'équipe était en train d'essayer d'assimiler les informations, tous les visages étaient révélateurs de leur intense réflexion. Enfin celui de Teal'c avait juste un sourcil haussé plus haut que d'habitude.

Ichigo était à l'entrée de son immeuble.

Teal'c posa une question judicieuse :

« Rukia Kuchiki, à quoi ressemble un Shinigami ? »

Il montait les escaliers. Plus que quelques marches.

« Oh. Et bien comment dire… C'est quelqu'un qui a une apparence normale, enfin en général… et euh… »

Il arriva à la porte de l'appartement.

« … et puis il est habillé d'un kimono noir, et puis il possède un katana nommé zanpakutou. »

Il cherchait ses clefs.

« Je pourrais bien vous en montrer un mais faudra attendre un peu… »

Il inséra sa clef dans la serrure.

« Tiens ? Peut être pas tant que ça finalement… » Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur son visage et Rukia chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle en tira un gant qu'elle enfila. Sam eut juste le temps d'observer qu'une tête de mort était dessinée sur la paume avant que Rukia ne se lève. Prestement elle fila dans un coin de la pièce invisible par rapport à l'entrée. Pile au moment où Ichigo rentra. Celui-ci se déchaussa et alla vers le salon où il avait laissé tout le monde…

« Je suis de retour ! Tiens Rukia n'est pas là ? Vous savez où elle est ?

- A ce sujet… » commença le colonel. Ce fut le moment que choisit Rukia pour bondir de sa cachette, elle le frappa de sa main gantée en criant : « Pile sous ton nez idiot ! ». Elle lui donna un coup vigoureux sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

Ce coup eut des effets pour le moins surprenant.

Premier effet : Un effet normal pour les deux Shinigami. Mais pour SG-1, ce fut surement ce qui les choqua le plus. En effet Ichigo fut transformé en Shinigami. Son âme fut donc sortie de son corps. Lequel s'effondra mollement sur le sol, semblant être mort. Ce fut ce qui choqua Sam le plus. Cependant pour Daniel et Jack, quelque chose d'autre retenait leur attention. Ils fixaient un autre point dans la pièce l'air médusé. Quant à Teal'c, et bien… rares sont ceux qui savent ce qu'il pense en fait. Peut être qu'il pouvait voir le Shinigami qui se tenait sous ses yeux braillant tout ce qu'il pouvait envers Rukia en partie au sujet de sa folie, et dans des termes bien choisis ce qui lui « servait de cerveau ».

Ce qui nous amène au deuxième effet : Rukia avait tapé pile sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Là où Ichigo s'était blessé lors de son récent combat avec le Hollow. Le grand blessé (disons juste qu'il n'était pas petit), commença donc par pousser un cri de douleur avant de commencer à lui passer un savon.

Lorsqu'il s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, Ichigo remarqua (il était temps, me diriez vous), les regards fixés sur lui. Il se retourna vers SG-1 et leur lança :

« Hey mais, vous pouvez me voir ?

- Totalement ! » répondirent Jack et Daniel.

Teal'c hocha simplement la tête. Sam semblait toujours perdue. Rukia lui demanda donc :

« Samantha est ce que vous voyez quelque chose d'étrange dans la pièce ?

- Hormis le corps d'Ichigo ? Et bien il y a bien une grosse tache floue par là. » dit elle en tendant le bras vers Ichigo.

Ichigo était perplexe. Au vu de la situation, il semblait que Rukia le leur avait dit à leur sujet. Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ils pouvaient le voir ?

Sentant son trouble Rukia lui répondit :

« Daniel a vu ton badge.

- Mon badge ? Ah oui celui de Shinigami remplaçant.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Il a aussi effectué l'Ascension.

- La quoi ? Ah oui ! Tu m'en avais parlé un jour. C'est cette histoire d'accession à un plan d'existence supérieure non ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de retour !

- Dannyboy nous étonnera toujours on dirait…

- Arrêtez donc un peu Jack… En fait c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient plus me voir. J'ai du faire un truc qu'ils n'ont pas du apprécier. Je crois qu'interférer en permanence avec ce monde ci ne leur a pas plu. Ils m'ont donc renvoyé sur Terre, en effaçant ma mémoire.

- D'accord je vois. »

Jack pris la parole :

« Donc si j'ai bien compris toute cette histoire, vous êtes parti tout à l'heure pour vous occuper d'un de ces Hollows c'est ça ?

- Ouais, d'ailleurs celui là m'a eu à l'épaule. Rukia tu pourrais me soigner ? Je me trimballe cette blessure depuis tout à l'heure…

- Fais voir… » Elle inspecta son épaule, et ce qu'elle vit la surprit une fois encore sur la résistance de son compagnon. « Dis donc imbécile heureux, t'es conscient que ton épaule est quasiment transpercée ? T'as une omoplate brisée. »

Ichigo maugréa sur le terme d'imbécile heureux mais il laissa Rukia le soigner grâce au kidou. Mais en entendant le diagnostic Sam fut surprise :

« Attendez vous êtes sure ? Je veux dire, si il était blessé à ce point il ne serait pas déjà à l'hôpital inconscient ? Et il n'aurait sûrement pas attendu aussi longtemps pour nous le dire !

- Ichigo est un peu un cas spécial. Les Shinigami ne meurent de leurs blessures que s'ils n'ont plus de reiatsu. De l'énergie spirituelle si vous préférez. Là ce n'est pas son cas. C'est pour ça qu'il se permet de la jouer tête brûlée.

- Hé oh ! Pour la partie tête brûlée…

- Alors ça veut dire qu'il a beaucoup de reiatsu ?

- Ca ne devrait même pas être permis d'en avoir autant…

- Ah ! Je vois… »

Ichigo continua de recevoir ses soins, lorsqu'il se souvint d'une chose importante.

« Ah Rukia ! Ce soir on doit aller manger chez mon père.

- Mais tu lui as dit que…

- Oui et tout le monde y va, y compris vous quatre. Désolé de vous infliger ça.

- Hein ? » répondirent SG-1 à l'unisson.

* * *

Une petite review fait toujours, toujours plaisir vous savez... ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: Le dîner chez le paternel.

SG-1 s'interrogea sur le sens des paroles d'Ichigo. Pour un peu on aurait dit qu'il déprimait à l'idée de voir son père. Il ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça non ? Ce fut Teal'c qui exprima les sentiments de son équipe :

« Kurosaki avez-vous un problème avec votre père ?

- C'est vrai quoi, à vous voir, on dirait presque qu'il vous frappe ! » s'exclama Jack.

_S'ils savaient ! _songea Ichigo ironiquement. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité, en fait. Il allait le leur dire quand Rukia l'interrompit :

« Mais nooonnnnn, Ichigo aime beaucoup son père ! C'est juste qu'il est quelque peu excentrique voilà tout ! N'est ce pas Ichigo ?

- Je dirais surtout qu'il a l'âge mental d'un enfant de cinq ans mais bon… Et pour le côté « enfant battu » vous n'êtes pas si loin. Sauf que lorsqu'il essaie ça, c'est moi qui gagne. Je gagne depuis que je suis au collège, on pourrait croire qu'il aurait compris depuis le temps, mais non. » soupira Ichigo, désabusé. La révélation calma Jack, qui ravala les moqueries amicales qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Ah quand même… Il n'a pas l'air banal votre père !

- Oh que oui… Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Yuzu et Karin seront là aussi. Ce sont mes petites sœurs. » Ajouta Ichigo à l'adresse de ses amis. La nouvelle sembla réjouir Rukia.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent Ichigo et SG-1 essayèrent de trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez eux. Mais sans le miroir à leur disposition, ils n'arrivèrent pas à grand chose. Ichigo essaya de leur décrire ce qu'il avait observé, mais cela tourna vite court vu le peu de temps qu'il avait eu pour l'observer. Sam élabora environ cinq théories et demie. La demi théorie vint du fait que Jack craqua et supplia son second d'arrêter avant qu'il n'attrape un mal de tête irréversible.

Très vite il fut l'heure de partir. Les six personnes prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent à pas lents dans la tombée de la nuit. Ichigo et Rukia leur montra des lieux qui leur remémorèrent de nombreux souvenirs. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la clinique. Ichigo s'arrêta et se tourna vers SG-1 :

« Bon je passe en premier. Attendez moi un instant dehors. Ah, et une chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ne restez pas dans l'axe de la porte. » répondit Ichigo en entrant.

Il était 19h01.

« T'ES EN RETARD ! » dit une voix accompagnée d'un coup de pied visant la tête d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se baissa et le propriétaire de la voix passa par le cadre de la porte pour atterrir aux pieds d'SG-1.

« C'est pas vrai ! J'ai même pas une minute de retard !

- Une minute reste une minute ! Et quiconque brise les règles de cette maison doit laver ses fautes dans le sang !

- T'es pas prêt d'y arriver vieux fou ! »

Et une grosse bagarre familiale commença devant la maison. Rukia fit signe à SG-1 qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Teal'c hasarda une question :

« Rukia Kuchiki, qui est cet homme ? Est-il un ami ?

- Ah oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, il est très gentil. Il s'appelle Kurosaki Isshin. Père d'Ichigo à ses heures perdues.

- Son père ? Mais ils sont en train de se battre !

- C'est comme ça depuis qu'Ichigo est adolescent. Ils font ça tout le temps ! Vous en faites pas ils s'adorent, même si Ichigo ne l'admettra jamais à qui que ce soit.

- Euh…

- Allez venez, je vais vous présenter aux petites sœurs d'Ichigo. »

SG-1 entra prudemment prêt à voir deux autres furies ressemblantes au père. Ils furent rassurés de voir deux jeunes femmes étreignant Rukia. Elles étaient un peu plus petites qu'Ichigo. L'une, Karin, avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux noirs. L'autre au contraire, Yuzu, avait de longs cheveux blonds noués dans une natte et des yeux couleur noisette. Rukia se dégagea de l'étreinte des deux sœurs et leurs présenta les membres de SG-1. Cependant elle s'abstint d'expliquer d'où et surtout comment ils étaient arrivés là. Yuzu les invita à passer à table.

« Tiens Rukia-nee où sont Papa et Ichi-nii ?

- Dans le jardin aux dernières nouvelles pourquoi ?

- Ils sont encore en train de se battre ? Ils sont impossibles…

- Ravie de constater qu'il y a des trucs qui ne changent pas ici. » observa Karin, sarcastique.

Samantha intervint dans la conversation :

« Donc ils se battent souvent ?

- Seulement à chaque fois qu'ils se voient. C'est donc beaucoup moins que du temps où Ichi-nii vivait ici. C'était matin et soir. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a pris un appartement pour lui et Rukia-nee.

- Ichigo m'a dit un jour qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de franchir le seuil de sa maison sans se faire attaquer. » dit Rukia.

« Et il a réussit ?

- Une seule fois, le jour où nous avons emménagé, mais bien peu depuis parce que je m'arrange pour être toujours là avant lui ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je vis avec lui ?

- J'aurais dit parce tu étais fiancée avec lui mais bon…

- Il y a ça aussi. » répondit Rukia le sourire aux lèvres.

Yuzu revint avec son frère et son père. Apparemment elle les avait menacés de les priver de repas s'ils ne venaient pas de suite. Ils s'installèrent et le repas commença. Yuzu était un vrai cordon bleu, SG-1 la complimenta sur sa cuisine. Tout le monde discuta sur leur vie, et ils apprirent que Yuzu venait de finir ses études d'infirmières, et Karin était footballeuse professionnelle. Après le repas Ichigo proposa aux autres de leur faire visiter la maison. Carter accepta, elle était assez curieuse de savoir comment Rukia avait vécu plusieurs mois dans le placard de la chambre d'Ichigo. Apparemment elle lui avait raconté cette partie de sa vie sur le chemin.

Lorsqu' Ichigo ouvrit la porte, il fut accueillit par une peluche braillarde qui se jeta sur eux :

« Ichigoooo ! Neesannn !

- La ferme Kon ! » hurla le couple en le frappant chacun d'un côté. Le lion vola dans le mur et tomba par terre.

« Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? » cria le major en se reculant vers le fond du couloir. Ce fut Rukia qui lui répondit :

« Il s'appelle Kon, c'est un Mod Soul. Une âme artificielle.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Les peluches qui parlent ça ne se peut pas !

- En fait on s'est rendu compte que les Mod Souls pouvaient vivre dans les peluches.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Ah bah ça, on n'a pas très bien compris… »

Pendant que Kon se relevait, il aperçu ce que l'on pourrait appeler…

_La Déesse de mes rêves ! C'est mon jour de chance !_

Le petit lion se releva et rassembla toutes ses forces pour la prendre dans ses bras. En gros il lui sauta dessus.

« O-Neesan vous êtes trop bellllee ! »

Son élan tourna court. Il fut interrompu par un poing. Mais ce n'était pas celui d'Ichigo. En fait c'était celui de Jack. La curiosité l'avait piqué lui aussi.

« Hep là, on ne touche pas au major Carter. » lui apprit-il avant d'envoyer de nouveau la peluche vers le mur. Kon jeta un bon coup d'œil au colonel, et estima que finalement, son jour de chance n'était peut être pas aujourd'hui.

« Euh merci mon colonel.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi major. »

_Ne rougis pas Sam, ne rougis pas j'ai dit ! _songea la jeune femme. Il savait pourtant qu'elle pouvait se défendre non ? Peut être que… _Non oublie ça. Il a juste été sympa. Ne t'en va pas imaginer n'importe quoi…_

Elle réussit à se reprendre, et se laissa guider dans la chambre. Ils visitèrent le placard de Rukia puis redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde se salua avant de repartir. Le groupe rentra chez Ichigo et Rukia et ils passèrent la nuit.

* * *

Au matin Daniel et Sam partirent avec Ichigo à son travail pour étudier le miroir afin de retourner chez eux. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée la veille, mais aujourd'hui ils devaient trouver un moyen de rentrer dans leur dimension. Parce que s'ils continuaient à traîner, Hammond allait leur passer un savon quelque soit la dimension d'où il viendrait.

Quand à Jack et Teal'c ils sentirent qu'ils ne seraient probablement d'aucune utilité et ne feraient que les gêner, alors ils décidèrent de rester avec Rukia. Celle-ci entreprit de leur faire visiter la ville, malgré le ciel gris, menaçant de pleuvoir.

Au bout d'un moment ils arrivèrent devant un terrain vague. Au fond se trouvait un petit magasin où deux adultes balayaient le perron.

« Et ça Rukia qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est le magasin d'Urahara.

- C'est quoi Uraha-truc ?

- Urahara. C'est le nom du propriétaire. Il vend un peu de tout. Officiellement c'est un magasin de bonbons.

- Officiellement ?

- En fait il vend tous les produits nécessaires aux Shinigami dans le monde réel.

- Sans rire… »

Des voix s'élevaient de l'intérieur. Intrigués le Jaffa, l'humain et la Shinigami jetèrent un œil à l'intérieur après avoir salué les deux adultes. Dans la pénombre du magasin ils virent un homme aux cheveux rouges transporter des cartons à droite et à gauche sous l'œil vigilant de Urahara.

« Plus vite monsieur Le-Squatter ! Il faut que l'on finisse l'inventaire aujourd'hui même !

- « On » finisse. C'est surtout « je finis » jusqu'à présent !

- Salut Renji ! Tu t'es fait encore embaucher à ce que je vois ! » lança Rukia avec un grand sourire.

« Tu parles, cet enfoiré m'oblige à transporter ses cartons sous prétexte que je vis ici !

- Oh ! Abarai-san ce n'est pas gentil ! Nous n'exploitons personne !

- Sauf moi !

- Mais non enfin ! Vous nous donnez gentiment un coup de main !

- Parce que vous me faites culpabiliser en m'appelant Monsieur Le-Squatter ! »

Rukia referma la porte laissant les deux hommes à leur conversation. Teal'c demanda alors à Rukia qui était ces deux personnes.

« Celui qui était assis c'était Urahara. L'autre c'était Abarai Renji, un copain d'enfance.

- Mais j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez morte dans ce monde-ci.

- Lui aussi. C'est un Shinigami.

- Décidément, il y en a un paquet dans cette ville. » déclara Jack songeur.

« A qui le dites vous Jack. » répliqua Rukia en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à se balader dans Karakura, lorsque le téléphone de Rukia sonna. Cette fois ci c'était un appel. Elle décrocha, parla quelques instants puis tendit le téléphone à Jack.

« Tenez c'est Samantha elle veut vous parler.

- Oui Carter ?

- Mon colonel, Daniel a presque finit de traduire les textes du miroir et il aurait besoin de Teal'c. Et puis il faudrait qu'on vous montre ce que nous avons trouvé.

- Ok Carter. On arrive. »

Jack raccrocha et le petit groupe se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau d'Ichigo.

Sur le chemin, le téléphone de Rukia bipa à nouveau.

« Encore un appel ?

- Non… » Rukia consulta l'écran. « C'est un Hollow. Il y en a un pas très loin.

- Où ça ? »

Rukia consulta son radar. Mais les informations n'arrivaient pas assez vite. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit…

Un souffle froid lui glaça la nuque. Et une voix rauque lui glaça le sang.

« Et alors petite humaine ? On ne surveille pas ses arrières ? »

… _derrière…_


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: Le combat - Partie 1

Rukia se figea. Elle le sentait juste derrière elle. Elle essaya de rester calme.

« Un problème Rukia ?

- Oui. Vous deux, courez !

- Mais, qu'est ce que… ?

- Courez ! »

Les deux militaires s'élancèrent. Rukia sortit un Soul Candy de sa poche et l'avala. Elle se transforma en Shinigami.

« Pyon, tu vas avec Jack et Teal'c, empêche les de venir ici !

- Pyon ! »

Rukia fit volte face, et se retrouva devant le Hollow. Son gigai courut se mettre à l'abri avec Jack et Teal'c. Le Hollow était gigantesque. Et son rire démoniaque pouvait terroriser n'importe qui. C'était une créature à quatre pattes et ses petits yeux perçants son masque étaient fixés sur la Shinigami.

Rukia dégaina son zanpakuto et se mit en garde.

« Oh oh, une Shinigami. Voyez vous ça. On dirait que j'ai du bol aujourd'hui.

- Cela reste à prouver ! »

Elle chargea le Hollow tentant de porter un coup fatal à son masque. Hélas le Hollow esquiva et disparu. Rukia se retourna, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

Ce n'était plus un seul Hollow mais _trois_. Trois Hollows identiques qui la fixaient. Et ce fut trois voix désincarnées qui lui dirent :

« Dommage pour toi, tu vas mourir aujourd'hui. Tu ne pourras jamais trouver lequel d'entre nous est le vrai. » Et les trois monstres partirent d'un rire démoniaque. « Fais bien attention, petite Shinigami. »

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur Rukia. Elle les parait tant bien que mal, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de contre attaquer ou de s'éloigner même grâce au shunpo.

« Si tu te tournes vers l'un d'entre nous, qu'est ce qui te dis qu'un autre n'essaiera pas de te percer le cœur ? » Le Hollow se moquait d'elle, estimant sa supériorité bien établie.

_Diantre, ils sont rapides. Et nombreux aussi._

Tout en contrant les coups, elle réussit à dire :

« Hadou… #31… Shakkaho ! »

Une boule de feu parti de ses mains atteignit l'un des monstres à la tête. Il s'évanouit en fumée.

« Hé hé bien joué petite. Mais nous sommes tous les trois réel ! Tu ne pourras jamais nous avoir ! Hahahahaha… »

Rukia sentait ses forces la quitter doucement. Certains coups l'avaient touchée plus durement qu'elle n'aurait cru. Ils avaient raison. Elle en avait tué un des trois, mais elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire. Elle ne doutait pas de pouvoir tuer un autre, mais un troisième serait sûrement au dessus de ses forces… Pour autant elle ne comptait pas baisser les bras.

« Ichigo… aide moi s'il te plait… » murmura-t-elle doucement. Puis se redressant elle tint fermement son zanpakuto et récita.

« Danse ! Sode no Shirayuki ! »

Le katana prit une teinte d'un blanc pur. Une nouvelle énergie l'inonda.

_Sode, toi aussi aide moi s'il te plait. J'en aurais besoin._

_Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir Rukia…_

Oh que non, Rukia ne baisserait pas les bras.

Ichigo était dans son bureau à se prendre la tête sur une saleté de traduction d'un miroir, qui n'en était pas un, et qui pouvait tout faire sauf d'être clair ! Heureusement Daniel était là, à patauger dans la semoule avec lui. Cela l'empêchait de piquer une crise de nerf. Sam faisait des tests sur le miroir essayant de le remettre en route. Et accessoirement de retourner dans leur réalité. Mais elle semblait avoir autant de difficultés qu'eux. Elle ne disposait que du peu de matériel qui était dans son paquetage. Et Ichigo était un archéologue, pas un physicien, ou un électronicien. Il n'avait aucun équipement pour faire des analyses, à prêter au major.

Ichigo se tourna vers Daniel, et lui demanda :

« Vous pouvez me montrer ce qu'on a pu en tirer ?

- Oui tenez. »

**« Ce *** permet au *** de *** et ***. Mais *** ce *** et *** ***. Pour *** à *** *** *** et ***. »** Les petites étoiles était les mots qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer.

Génial.

« Et les symboles bizarres qui sont en bas du miroir ? On dirait des hiéroglyphes égyptiens, mais ils sont illisibles.

- En fait c'est de l'écriture Goa'uld. J'ai réussi à traduire ce passage. Il semblerait que ça a été ajouté bien après la fabrication du miroir.

- Ah ? Alors qu'est ce que ça dit ?

- « Gloire aux dieux Goa'uld. Nous les servons de toute notre âme. » C'est une formule usuelle pour les Jaffas qui servent les Goa'ulds, et de toute leur âme on dirait.

- En gros ça n'apporte pas grand-chose.

- Rien du tout même. »

Positivement génial. Ou pas…

Tout à coup Ichigo eut un sentiment étrange. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait. Il eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il senti alors un reiatsu augmenter soudainement. Et c'était celui de…

« Rukia. Elle a des ennuis. » dit il brusquement. Sam et Daniel se retournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda Sam

« Je le sais c'est tout. » Ichigo attrapa son portable et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sorti Kon.

« Vous deux restez ici ! » dit il avant de quitter son bureau.

Un blanc lui laissa place dans ledit bureau.

« Sam, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j'ai bien envie de le suivre pas v-hmmpf ! »

Un manteau venait de lui atterrir sur sa figure. L'archéologue reconnu sa veste.

« Et bien Daniel, on se traîne ? » répondit l'astrophysicienne avec un sourire moqueur, prête à partir.

* * *

Jack, Teal'c et Pyon étaient à l'abri du combat. Les deux hommes étaient stupéfaits. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un combattre comme ça.

« Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se battre au katana. » murmura Jack. Teal'c hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un katana. C'est le zanpakuto de Rukia-sama pyon.

- Un zanpa… quoi ?

- Zanpakuto. Ce sont les sabres des Shinigamis. Ce sont les seuls sabres qui peuvent tuer les Hollows, pyon.

- C'est ce monstre là-bas non ?

- Pyon.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Jack resta silencieux un instant. Teal'c demanda alors :

« Mais si Rukia Kuchiki est là-bas. Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Pyon. Je suis un Soul Candy.

- Un quoi ?

- Une âme crée artificiellement qui est injectée sous forme d'un bonbon dans un corps pour en faire sortir celui qui y est déjà. Les Shinigamis utilisent cette technique pour sortir de leur gigai, pyon.

- Je vois. C'est comme ce « Kon » que j'ai vu hier soir non ? » demanda Jack.

A ce moment, Rukia cria : « Shakkahou ! » et une boule de feu parti de ses mains.

« Wouah ! Comment elle a fait ça ?

- C'est une technique de hadou. La magie destructive des Shinigamis. Pyon.

- De la magie ?

- C'est cela. Pyon.

- Mais c'est quoi cette manie de mettre des « pyon » à la fin de toutes vos phrases ?

- Pyon ? »

* * *

Ichigo sortit du bâtiment. Il prit Kon et extirpa la pilule du Mod Soul. Il l'avala et se transforma en Shinigami. Il lui ordonna de suivre et ils se mirent à courir, sautant parfois de toit en toit pour aller plus vite.

« Ichigo ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rukia est en danger !

- La patronne ?

- Ouais ! »

* * *

Sam et Daniel arrivèrent aussi dans la rue.

« Et maintenant par où on va ?

- Euh… Par où Ichigo est parti ?

- Vous passez trop de temps avec Jack, Sam.

- Daniel ! Là-bas il y a Ichigo en train de courir sur un toit !

- Hein ? Il y en a deux ? Et comment ont-ils atterris sur un toit ?

- Je n'en vois qu'un et je n'en sais rien mais on y va !

- Ok ! »

Eux aussi se mirent à courir, mais en restant bien sagement dans la rue. Laissons les toits aux Shinigamis, et la rue aux humains normaux quoi !

« Daniel vous dites qu'ils sont deux ?

- Mais oui, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il y a Kurosaki en Shinigami, et l'autre je crois que c'est son corps qui court à coté de lui.

- Maintenant que vous le dites il y a une silhouette floue à coté de lui. Mais si il n'est plus dans son corps, il n'est pas sensé être inanimé comme hier soir ?

- J'en sais vraiment rien Sam. »

Ils continuèrent de courir, changeant de direction lorsqu' Ichigo le faisait.

* * *

Les deux Hollows étaient rapides. Ils la forçaient à reculer. Son énergie commençait à faiblir, mais pas celle de ses opposants. Peu à peu Rukia se retrouva coincée contre un mur. Et impossible de se dégager. Même le shunpo ne la tirerait pas de ce piège.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Pyon était obligée d'employer la force pour maintenir Jack et Teal'c à distance des lieux du combat.

« Mais lâchez moi ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle va se faire massacrer ?

- O'Neill a raison. Vous devriez nous lâchez.

- Pyon non ! Rukia-sama m'a ordonné de vous protéger ! » couina le Mod Soul.

« Je m'en contrefiche ! Un coup de Zat et on n'en parlera plus ! Tiens d'ailleurs… »

Jack sortit son Zat de sa poche et assomma Pyon d'une décharge. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt.

« Bon, une de moins, encore deux monstres à abattre. Teal'c vous avez un Zat ?

- Oui O'Neill.

- Alors on y va ! »

Les deux militaires s'élancèrent vers les monstres et tirèrent deux coups sur le plus proche des deux. Il flancha mais resta très vivant. Beaucoup trop vivant au goût de Jack, même si la créature était une âme, donc le terme de « vivant » était peut être un peu exagéré. Mais il bougeait encore, et c'était bien là le problème.

« Deux coups de Zat et il n'est pas mort ? C'est quoi ce bazar ?

- Humain, tu peux me voir ? Oh, je sens que je vais me régaler. Et vos petits rayons de lumières ne m'ont rien fait du tout ! Hahahaha ! »

Son rire maniaque faisait froid dans le dos de Jack. _Ce truc est plus immonde qu'un Goa'uld. _

Cependant la petite diversion de Jack et Teal'c avait permis à Rukia de se ressaisir. Elle avait eu la possibilité d'utiliser le shunpo et ainsi pu blesser un des Hollows. Celui-ci commença à pousser un hurlement déchirant alors que Rukia l'achevait.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un.

Et il n'était pas joyeux. Loin de là.

« Shinigami ! Tu vas me le payer ! Et tes amis humains aussi !

- Jack ! Teal'c fuyez ! »

Cette fois ci ils ne discutèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas d'armes capables de rivaliser avec le Hollow, et celui-ci ne se ferait pas prendre à nouveau à leur petite ruse. Chacun se sépara. Teal'c et Jack prirent différentes directions, Rukia resta face au monstre. Chancelante, elle se remit en position. Elle chargea le Hollow, en même temps que celui-ci se jetait sur elle.

Le Hollow poussa à nouveau un rugissement. Hélas, c'était un rugissement de joie. Il avait touché Rukia à l'épaule, qui s'écroula sous le choc. Sode no Shirayuki lui sauta des mains et atterri plusieurs mètres plus loin. Beaucoup trop loin d'elle. Elle était gravement blessée, sans arme, et presque à court d'énergie spirituelle.

Autant dire qu'elle était mal.

* * *

Kon et Ichigo continuaient à courir, se rapprochant peu à peu. Hélas ils étaient encore à une bonne distance.

« Ichigo, utilise ton shunpo ! Le reiatsu de Nee-san continue de baisser ! Fonce !

- D'accord ! »

Ichigo disparu prenant d'un coup de la vitesse.

Plus bas, Sam et Daniel continuaient de les suivre dans la rue. Comme quoi toutes ces courses folles vers la porte des étoiles sous le tir ennemi leur servaient à quelque chose.

« Daniel ! Regardez ! Il y en a un qui a disparu !

- Ah mais oui ! Ichigo a dispa… Attendez Sam vous pouvez le voir ?

- Hein ? Et bien je crois oui… Comment ça se fait ?

* * *

Rukia était à terre, blessée. Son katana vola plusieurs mètres plus loin, largement hors de sa portée. En fait, le splendide zanpakutô tomba près de Jack et Teal'c qui se retournèrent, pour voir le triste spectacle. Mû par une impulsion subite, Jack se précipita sur le zanpakutô et l'attrapa à pleine main.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'au contact de la garde blanche, il se sentit happé par le zanpakutô. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Teal'c hurlant son nom.

Malgré son extrême faiblesse, Rukia vit le geste de Jack. Trop mal en point pour faire être seulement surprise, elle murmura seulement :

« Ne le tue pas s'il te plaît… »

Mais l'esprit de son zanpakutô ne lui répondait déjà plus.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Le combat - Partie 2

Lorsque Jack rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans la petite ruelle dévastée. Ses pieds étaient au dessus d'une épaisse couche neigeuse, mais il ne sentait pas le froid. L'endroit était désert et hormis la neige qui recouvrait le sol, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le ciel bleu. Etrangement Jack ne se sentait pas en danger, malgré l'étrangeté des événements. Soudain il sentit une présence et se retourna. Il vit une superbe femme, vêtue d'un kimono blanc, ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans la brise. Elle le regardait d'un air sévère.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Jack, osant briser le silence des lieux.

« Je suis Sode no Shirayuki.

- Sode no… Mais ce n'est pas le nom du sabre de Rukia ?

- En effet c'est moi. Quel est ton nom humain ? Et comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je suis Jack O'Neill, et je ne sais pas trop comment je suis arrivé ici. Rukia était blessée, ce monstre allait la tuer et son katana, enfin vous, était près de moi et j'ai voulu l'aider et quand je l'ais, enfin vous ais, ramassé je me suis retrouvé ici. Il faut absolument aller l'aider ! Laissez moi partir ! Il faut faire vite !

- Patience humain. Rukia ne mourra pas comme ça. Sans aide tu ne pourras pas le tuer.

- Et m'aiderez-vous ?

- Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux tant l'aider. » La question surprit Jack, qui répondit avec franchise.

« Pour éviter qu'elle meure enfin ! Elle est la seule à même de tuer ce monstre, si elle meurt ce monstre nous tuera Teal'c et moi ! On a essayé de le tuer avec nos propres armes il n'a rien eu. Et puis même si je ne la connais que depuis quelques jours elle a l'air d'être une fille bien.

- Donc si tu veux tuer ce Hollow, c'est pour sauver ta vie ?

- Oui. »

La femme le regarda avec intensité. Jack avait l'impression qu'elle lisait au fond de son âme.

« Pourtant il semblerait qu'il fut un temps, tu n'étais pas si attaché à la vie humain. Pourquoi ce changement ? »

Jack sut à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il baissa les yeux, se remémorant des moments pénibles. La mort de son fils, la dépression, l'envie de mourir, puis il avait rencontré Daniel, et son nouveau travail dans l'armée l'avait sorti peu à peu de son envie suicidaire. Quelques mois après… Il releva la tête, affrontant le regard de la femme.

« Il y a mes amis, Daniel, et aussi Teal'c qui est en ce moment en danger, et puis il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens, et pour qui je ne veux plus mourir.

_Parce que je tiens à elle plus que je ne devrais._

Le regard de Sode no Shirayuki s'adoucit.

« Alors soit je vais t'aider, mais il faudra que tu te laisses faire, et que tu obéisses à mes instructions. Je vais te prêter ma force, mais attention humain, ce genre d'acte est très risqué. Je ne te garantie pas que tu ne seras pas blessé, mais peut être qu'à nous deux nous réussirons à sauver Rukia. Es-tu prêt ?

- Ne traînons pas. »

Sode no Shirayuki leva sa main droite, et un tourbillon de flocons envahit la vision de Jack. Il ferma les yeux et quitta le champ de neige. Sode sourie, et elle sembla s'adresser au vide.

« Tu as le don de te faire des amis intéressant Rukia. »

L'instant d'après l'endroit était désert.

* * *

Jack rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau dans la rue. Apparemment le temps ne s'était pas écoulé ici, le Hollow n'avait pas bougé, le cri de Teal'c résonnait encore. Jack regarda le zanpakuto, perplexe. Comment cette femme mystérieuse allait-elle l'aider ?

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » murmura Jack.

_Laisses moi faire…_

Soudain, la lame blanche sembla vibrer d'une énergie nouvelle, qui se transmit à Jack. Une aura blanche l'entoura, et il eut l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle force dans ses veines.

Il s'élança.

Sode no Shirayuki le guidait, l'aidait dans ses mouvements, et lui prêtait son énergie. Elle était à ses côtés dans son esprit. Jack n'aurait su dire lequel d'entre eux tenait le katana. Le Hollow lança ses griffes vers Rukia qui ne pouvait plus bouger. Mais ces griffes n'atteignirent jamais la Shinigami. Sous l'impulsion de Sode no Shirayuki, Jack s'élança et trancha le bras du monstre. Fou de douleur et de rage, le Hollow hurla et lança un autre bras vers lui. Normalement il n'aurait jamais pu esquiver, mais Sode l'aida. Il pivota et évita les griffes du monstre. Cependant l'une d'elles lui transperça le bras. Sode le fit reculer un peu plus loin.

- _Ca va ? _

- Il ne m'a « que » massacré le bras. » maugréa Jack. La douleur était énorme, selon lui l'os était sûrement amoché, mais il en avait vu d'autre. « On y retourne ?

- _A ta guise…_

Jack se lança dans un nouvel assaut.

Cette fois le Hollow n'avait plus envie de tuer Rukia, cet humain était bien trop dangereux pour être laissé dans cet état. Le monstre se jeta sur Jack, la bouche grande ouverte pour le dévorer. Jack sentait la force prodigieuse de Sode s'amenuiser, son bras menaçait de le trahir à tout instant. Peut être qu'il ne survivrait pas à cet assaut.

Ichigo n'était plus très loin maintenant. Il arriva sur un énième toit, lorsqu'il vit la scène.

Rukia à terre, Jack se battant contre le Hollow, celui-ci semblait prendre l'avantage. Il sauta du toit pour se jeter dans la bataille, mais il était trop loin. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution…

« Gestuga Tenshou ! »

La vague d'énergie bleue noire, prit le Hollow par surprise. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour la voir arriver, pile à l'instant où elle le traversa de part en part. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant et partit enfin en fumée.

Rukia avait péniblement réussi à se remettre à genoux, lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo tuer le Hollow. Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient sauvés, et eut un faible sourire. La tension et la peur s'apaisant, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle s'écroula. Mais elle fut rattrapée par Kon qui arriva pile à temps.

« Neesan, ça va ?

- Il y a eu mieux, Kon. Comment vont Jack et Teal'c ?

- Euh Teal'c semble être complètement immobilisé par Pyon, et Jack il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Il a un drôle de reiatsu en plus.

- Tu peux m'amener à côté de lui ? Je ne peux plus marcher. Et dit à Pyon de lâcher Teal'c.

- Pas de problème patronne ! »

Kon la prit dans ses bras, lorsque Sam et Daniel arrivèrent sur les lieux à bout de souffle. Pyon se décida à libérer enfin Teal'c, qui la regarda avec le regard le plus noir jamais vu parmi les Jaffas. L'orgueil blessé (et largement piétiné) du guerrier y étant peut être pour quelque chose…

Les trois amis se dirigèrent ensembles vers Jack, qui était toujours debout, les yeux dans le vague où une lumière blanche y dansait. Le sang coulait lentement le long de son bras blessé. L'autre main tenait fermement Sode no Shirayuki, qui semblait encore animée d'une énergie propre. Samantha s'approcha de Jack pour essayer de lui parler.

« Mon colonel, est ce que ça va ? Mon colonel ! Répondez moi !

- Ce n'est pas la peine Samantha, il ne peut pas vous entendre.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Son esprit n'est pas dans ce monde ci. Mais je peux le ramener. »

Rukia tendit la main vers son zanpakuto et posa la main sur la garde blanche, puis elle ferma les yeux. Toujours dans les bras de Kon, elle se détendit et en peu de temps sembla comme endormie.

Daniel demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce fut Ichigo qui lui répondit :

« Elle ne dort pas vraiment. Elle communique avec Sode no Shirayuki, l'âme de son zanpakuto.

- Zanpa… quoi ? »

Ichigo leur expliqua ce qu'était les zanpakuto, et leur rôle parmi les Shinigami. Daniel essaya de résumer ce qu'il arrivait à Rukia.

« En gros elle est dans un état de méditation, pour communiquer avec l'esprit de son sabre.

- Et le colonel O'Neill dans tout ça ?

- J'ai quelques idées mais il faudrait que Teal'c nous explique ce qui s'est passé. Vous pouvez nous raconter ? » demanda Ichigo. Teal'c hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il leur raconta en quelques mots les événements, de l'apparition du Hollow jusqu'à ce que Ichigo le tue. Songeur Ichigo donna ses idées :

« Si je comprend bien Jack a dû involontairement entrer en contact avec Sode lorsqu'il l'a ramassée, et elle lui a prêté son énergie, le reiatsu qui était cette aura blanche. C'est extrêmement rare de voir un humain entrer en contact avec un zanpakuto qui plus est celui d'un autre.

- C'est moi où il n'y a jamais un truc banal qui nous arrive ? » demanda Daniel. Sam enchaîna :

« Mais comment va-t-il retourner dans son état normal ?

- Je suppose que le lien que Sode et Jack ont établit entre eux a du mal à se briser et c'est pour ça que Rukia essaye d'intervenir. On ne peut que la laisser faire. Mais si Jack a une volonté suffisante pour rester en vie, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

* * *

Jack était de retour dans le champ de neige. Sode no Shirayuki apparu de nulle part à ses côtés.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

- Tu as fait beaucoup par toi-même, je n'ai fait que te donner l'énergie qui te manquait.

- Justement qu'est ce que c'était cette énergie ? C'était impressionnant ce que j'ai ressenti, j'avais comme une nouvelle force en moi.

- L'énergie spirituelle provient de ton âme, les humains normaux n'en possèdent presque pas, mais tu sembles en avoir un plus que la moyenne.

- Comment ça se fait ? Je sais que je fais beaucoup d'esprit, mais ça reste de l'humour tout de même… » plaisanta Jack.

« Je crois que lorsque ton ami Daniel a effectué son ascension ton âme a été comme influencée par l'énergie qu'il pouvait dégager à ce moment là.

- Je vois. Mais dîtes, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais bien retourner chez moi, enfin dans mon monde.

- Je sais, mais cela semble plus compliqué que prévu.

- Pardon ?

- Si je quitte ton âme trop vite, elle en subira de graves dommages et je risque aussi de briser le lien qui m'unit à Rukia, ce qui entraînerait notre mort. Soit patient Jack. Cela dit cela irait plus vite si…

- Si je te donnais un petit coup de main ? » intervint une nouvelle venue.

« Rukia ! Tu vas bien ?

- A peu près Sode. Rien d'irréparable je crois. C'est grâce à toi, et aussi grâce à vous Jack. Je vous dois la vie.

- Ah, vous en faîtes pas pour ça, si vous saviez le nombre de gens qui me doivent la vie… Cela dit, si vous avez un moyen d'aider Sode no Shirayuki, je serais preneur.

- Je crois que je connais un moyen. Sode et moi nous allons essayer de vous renvoyer dans votre corps. Pour cela…

- Attendez, comment ça « dans mon corps » ? Je suis où là ?

- Cet endroit est une partie de mon âme, c'est là que réside Sode no Shirayuki, mon zanpakuto.

- Oh. C'est… c'est joli chez vous. Et vous avez beaucoup à payer pour le loyer ? » Rukia souri et continua ses explications.

« Pendant que nous vous renverrons, il faudra que vous vous accrochiez à ce qui vous pousse à vivre.

- Et revoilà la question de ma raison de vivre. » répondit Jack un brin sarcastique. Rukia se tourna vers son zanpakuto surprise.

« Tu lui avais déjà demandé ?

- Bien sûr. Et c'est une très bonne raison de vivre.

- Roh ça va.

- Dans ce cas, concentrez vous bien Jack on y va.

- D'accord. Ah euh Sode no Shirayuki…

- Oui?

- Merci pour tout. »

La femme habillée de blanc souri, puis elle se tourna vers sa Shinigami dont elle prit la main. Ensemble elles se concentrèrent, et en quelques instants, Jack disparu dans un tourbillon de flocon de neige. Elles se retrouvèrent seules dans la plaine enneigée.

« Une très bonne raison de vivre hein ?

- Il m'a fait penser à Ichigo. En tout cas ils ont la même motivation. Un être cher.

- Il t'a donné un nom ?

- Non, mais il semble que ces deux personnes ont un lien très puissant entre eux. Un peu comme deux personnes que je connais bien. » Sous la taquinerie de son Zanpakuto, les joues de Rukia prirent une légère teinte rosée.

« Roh ça va.

- A plus tard Rukia, et bon courage.

- Je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure Sode.

- Soigne toi bien.

- D'accord. »

* * *

Jack rouvrit les yeux, sa main valide lâcha le katana qui resta dans la main de Rukia. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tant pis s'ils craquaient. Il se sentait complètement vidée de toute son énergie. Son major le rattrapa dans ses bras.

« Mon colonel, vous allez bien ?

- Ouais, je suis… crevé…

- Mon colonel ? Colonel !

- Sam, je crois qu'il s'est endormi » hasarda Daniel.

« Ah c'est possible, il doit être complètement vidé de toute énergie. » ajouta Ichigo.

« Il faut soigner sa blessure aussi.

- Teal'c a raison. Je vais lui faire au moins les premiers soins pour le moment. Après vu l'état de son bras il faudra aller à l'hôpital. » décida Sam.

- Nan à l'hôpital, il faudrait leur expliquer. J'ai beaucoup mieux. » Ichigo prit Rukia dans ses bras, qui s'éveilla au même moment. Elle lâcha Sode qui reprit sa forme initiale.

« Ichigo ?

- Rukia tiens bon, je t'emmène chez Inoue.

- Et Jack, il va bien ?

- Il dort.

- C'est une bonne idée. » Sur ces mots, elle retomba inconsciente. Ichigo se retourna vers le groupe.

« Bon ce n'est pas la peine de traîner ici plus longtemps. L'un de vous peut transporter Jack ? » Teal'c hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas je pars devant. Kon, guide les jusqu'à chez Inoue. Tu vois où c'est ?

- Je retrouverai Inoue-chan n'importe où sur cette planète.

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Contente toi de la trouver chez elle. »

Ichigo pris son élan et parti en shunpo. Daniel et Sam se tournèrent vers Kon.

« Donc si vous n'êtes pas Ichigo, alors qui êtes vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis Kon.

- Etes-vous comme cette Pyon ?

- Tout à fait, je suis un Mod Soul.

- Kon… Mais c'était pas le nom de la genre de… peluche qui a tenté de me sauter dessus hier soir ?

- Ah euh oui c'est moi. C'est rare de voir de nouvelles têtes, O-neesan, et puis c'est vrai quoi vous êtes vachement belle ! » Daniel l'interrompit, ce qui permit à Sam de surmonter sa confusion. Elle était peu habituée à ce genre de compliment aussi… direct.

« Vous étiez dans une peluche ?

- Je suis une âme artificielle, et si je ne suis pas dans un corps, je ressemble à un bonbon. Mais Ichigo m'a placé dans un lion en peluche qui me permet de parler et bouger. Et quand il part combattre un Hollow, il me place dans son corps que je garde le temps du combat. Allons y maintenant, la police va bientôt arriver, avec tout ce grabuge… »

Le petit groupe quitta rapidement la rue, pendant que des sirènes résonnaient au loin.

« Chez qui on va ? » demanda Daniel pendant leur course.

« Chez Inoue-chan, elle va soigner votre copain !

- Elle est docteur ?

- Son mari l'est, mais elle est encore mieux ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo était arrivé à l'appartement d'Inoue. Ce fut Ishida qui lui ouvrit :

« Salut Kurosaki. Mais qu'est ce qu'y est arrivé à Kuchiki-san ?

- Un Hollow l'a blessé, Inoue est là ?

- Oui dans la cuisine. Vas y.

- Merci ! » répondit Ichigo en s'y précipitant.

Dans la cuisine, une femme préparait quelque chose ressemblant à du thon au fromage en faisselle. Lorsque Ichigo fit irruption dans la cuisine, elle se retourna joyeuse comme toujours.

« Bonjour Ichigo-kun ! Tu veux du thon au fromage blanc ?

- Euh salut Inoue. Et euh non merci.

- Oh mon dieu, Rukia-chan ! Allonge-la sur la table, je vais la soigner !

- Merci Inoue !

- C'est Ishida maintenant, et tu peux m'appeler Orihime tu sais. Shun'hô, Ayame ! »

Pendant qu'Orihime soignait Rukia, Ichigo reprit la parole.

« Euh Inou, euh Orihime-chan…

- Oui ?

- Pendant que Rukia se battait quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé. Kon l'amène en ce moment. Est-ce que tu pourrais le soigner aussi ?

- Est-ce un Shinigami ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Non c'est un humain normal, mais il semblerait qu'il puisse voir les esprits.

- Il doit avoir pas mal de force spirituelle.

- Oui mais dans la bataille il semble qu'il en ai été vidé.

- Hein comment ?

- J'en sais encore trop rien…

- Bon et bien je vais le soigner, tu peux compter sur moi ! » répondit la femme énergique.

Un instant plus tard, une voix s'éleva de l'entrée de l'appartement.

« Dis donc Kurosaki, j'ai beau être docteur, c'est encore mon père qui tient l'hôpital !

- Andouille, c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Inoue ! Euh désolé Orihime-chan. » se corrigea Ichigo.

« Amène ton ami ici, je m'en occupe dans un instant. »

Pendant qu'Ichigo s'executa, Rukia s'éveilla, guérie.

« Rukia-chan ! Ca va mieux ?

- Complètement ! Merci Orihime-chan !

- De rien ! Je te laisse, il y a encore quelqu'un d'autre que je dois soigner ! »

Orihime s'approcha de Jack, et commença les soins. Le reste de SG-1 entra dans la cuisine. La vue du bouclier spirituel les laissa sans voix un instant, avant que Sam la bombarde de question sur la provenance d'une telle énergie, la puissance dégagée et plein d'autres questions scientifiques qui auraient assommé Jack, s'il n'était pas déjà inconscient. D'ailleurs il semblerait que seul Teal'c se soucie de ce pauvre Jack.

« Quel est l'état de santé d'O'Neill ?

- Et bien je pourrais guérir son bras sans problème, par contre il n'a plus d'énergie du tout, et ça je ne peux rien y faire.

- Comment peut-on résoudre ça ?

- Il lui faut juste dormir un bon moment. Ne vous en faîtes pas, il récupérera très vite je pense. »

* * *

Une bonne heure plus tard, Ichigo emprunta la voiture d'Uryû pour ramener tout le petit monde chez lui. On était encore au milieu de l'après-midi. Ils déposèrent Jack dans une chambre, puis prirent le chemin du bureau d'Ichigo comme convenu ce qu'il leur semblait des jours plus tôt, mais qui n'était en fait que quelques heures auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau d'Ichigo, lorsque…

« Kurosaki ! Ca fait la troisième fois que vous quittez votre bureau cette semaine ! Vous voulez vous faire virer c'est ça ?

- Et merde. » jura tout bas Ichigo, « Je vous présente mon supérieur hiérarchique, gardien de prison à ses heures perdues. »

_Qui doivent être sacrément nombreuses…_ songea tout le monde.

Après avoir inventé une excuse lamentable sur la présence d'SG-1, (« mais puisque je vous dit que le docteur Jackson est archéologue ! Et voici aussi le docteur Carter, oui en astrophysique, comment ça le rapport ? Mais je vous en pose des questions moi ? ») le petit groupe entra dans le bureau, pour enfin se remettre à l'étude du miroir à dimension.

* * *

NdA : Nota pour les jeunes enfants, et les adultes inconscients qui lisent cette histoire : Ne tentez pas la recette du thon au fromage blanc ! La consommation de ce mélange n'est certainement pas recommandée ! Ne croyez pas tout ce que dit votre livre de cuisine !

Parce que croyez moi : ce n'est pas bon ! x_x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Où l'on se creuse les méninges...

Deux heures plus tard, dans une chambre chez Ichigo :

« Oh misère, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne… » grommela une voix venue d'outre-tombe, suivie par une tête digne d'un mort vivant.

Oups, correction, il s'agissait en fait de Jack qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Traînant les pieds, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ayant au passage une rencontre avec un mur, qui se fit insulter pour avoir osé être sur son passage, tout ceci dans le but de trouver le remède à ce manque flagrant d'énergie :

La Cafetière !

Sauf que… Où était cette foutue cuisine quand on en avait besoin ?

* * *

Ailleurs dans Karakura :

« C'est un très ancien dialecte Goa'uld. Il date de plusieurs millénaires. Il a ensuite dérivé dans les caractères sino-japonais actuels.

- Et vous sauriez le lire ? » demanda Daniel.

_Les kanji auraient été inventés il y a plusieurs MILLENAIRES ? Je rêve !_ pensa Ichigo consterné. Toutes ces années d'université et d'études archéologiques pour rien, c'était rageant…

« C'est fort probable.

- Hé Rukia, tu n'as pas d'infos toi ? » demanda Ichigo.

« Ne rêve pas, j'ai cent soixante ans, pas plusieurs millénaires !

- Et même ton vieux là… Yama-machin il a pas cet âge là ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et n'appelle pas le soutaichou « vieux machin » !

- Je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça !

- Si tu l'as fait !

- Mais non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si ! »

La stupéfaction régnait parmi les deux humains, et le Jaffa qui avait d'ailleurs le sourcil très relevé. Il prit la parole :

« Que devrions-nous faire dans ce cas-là Daniel Jackson ?

- On pourrait les séparer. » suggéra Daniel.

« On pourrait les bâillonner. » continua Sam.

« Ou on pourrait les laisser et retourner à notre travail.

- Ce qui me semble moins risqué. »

D'un commun accord les trois militaires se retournèrent pour étudier dans un calme très relatif ce langage mystérieux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait enfin réussi à trouver la cafetière et à boire deux tasses du saint breuvage. Ayant les idées un peu plus claires, il prit mieux conscience de son environnement.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : Où, quand, comment, pourquoi, était-il là pour commencer simplement.

Tout d'abord où : Jack reconnu la cuisine de l'appartement d'Ichigo et Rukia. Déjà un bon point. Ensuite une petite pendule lui apprit qu'il avait passé plus de deux heures dans le pays des rêves. Ah quand même… Quand à comment et pourquoi…

« Ichigo t'a déposé ici avant de partir avec tes copains à son bureau. Si tu te souviens plus pourquoi t'es si fatigué, c'est bien dommage.

- Je vais tacher de m'en souvenir alors. » répondit Jack d'un air absent.

Une minute.

Une toute petite minute.

Qui a parlé ?

Jack regarda autour de lui, confus sur l'origine de la voix.

« Où êtes-vous ?

- Je suis là, sous ton nez. » Jack regarda plus bas et ne vis que la table de la cuisine, où diverses choses trainaient : un torchon, une liste de courses, un lion en peluche qui le fixait bizarrement, un dessin d'un petit lapin. Et puis le lion parla.

« Je suis là hein. » dit il en agitant sa patte.

_En agitant sa patte._

_Parler._

L'idée fit son chemin dans le cerveau embrumé de Jack. Le lion _parle et bouge_.

« Mais ça bouge ce truc ? Comment ça se fait ? » s'exclama le militaire en attrapant la peluche par une patte en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Au sens propre du terme.

« Tu vas me lâcher oui ? Sinon je vais me fâcher ! Allez repose moi ! » hurla le petit lion furieux. Jack s'exécuta, et Kon se présenta proprement, et la raison de sa présence. Par chance pour lui, le cerveau embrumé de Jack ne fit pas immédiatement le lien entre la peluche qui lui parlait à présent, et l'hurluberlu qui avait essayé de sauter sur son major la veille au soir. C'était tant mieux pour Kon, pour être honnête.

« Et donc Ichigo t'a laissé ici, pour me surveiller ?

- Oui et surtout pour t'expliquer ce qui t'était arrivé, au cas où t'aurais des questions.

- Accroche toi petit lion, j'en ai plus d'une. Mais d'abord on peut s'asseoir ? Je suis vraiment fatigué. » Kon sauta de la table et s'avança vers un canapé où ils prirent place.

« Alors tes questions ?

- Déjà, pourquoi je suis aussi crevé ? Je tenais à peine debout tout à l'heure. » Maintenant Jack se sentait réveillé, mais son corps refusait toujours de bouger correctement. Ce que détestait le militaire entraîné qu'il était.

« C'est juste que tu as perdu tout ton reiatsu. T'es vidé de ton énergie en fait.

- Je vois. Mais comment je me suis fait ça ?

- Tu as rencontré le zanpakutô de Nee-san non ? Et elle t'a aidé à te battre.

- Le zanpakutô ? » dit Jack un peu confus, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Les Hollows, la bataille, et la rencontre avec Sode no Shirayuki.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. Je m'en souviens maintenant. Mais quel est le rapport avec ma fatigue ?

- Et bien Sode t'a donné de l'énergie pour te battre. Mais elle a aussi puisé dans tes propres réserves. De plus la présence de tant d'énergie a comme « consumé » la tienne.

- Je comprends. Et où sont mes amis maintenant ?

- Ils sont avec Ichigo et Nee-san. Apparemment ils travaillent sur un machin bizarre. »

« Le miroir probablement. » songea Jack.

« Et on pourrait pas aller les… vooiiiiirrrr ? » Sa question fut étouffée par un baillement.

« A condition que tu t'endormes pas en route quand même. » ricana le lion en peluche.

_Là j'ai carrément touché le fond. Même les lions en peluche se moquent de moi…_

« Et bien je vais d'abord refaire une petite sieste. » répondit Jack en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

* * *

Dans le bureau d'Ichigo, les insultes allaient bon train entre les deux fiancés :

« Espèce de macho à tête de carotte !

- Gamine fanatique d'un lapin en peluche !

- Quand on n'a pas de shikai on la boucle ! Et la gamine elle a quand même cent soixante ans !

- Ah ouais ? Et bien moi au moins j'ai un bankai ! Et moi au moins, je ne suis pas dingue d'un lapin pour gamines de maternelles !

- T'as peut être un bankai, mais il est moins beau que celui de niisama ! Nah !

- Mais qu'est ce que vient faire ton frère là-dedans ?

- Euh… »

De l'autre côté du bureau, l'atmosphère studieuse qui régnait fut troublée par Daniel :

« Quelqu'un a suivit ce qu'ils racontaient ?

- J'ai décroché au troisième « non ». » répondit distraitement Sam.

« J'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à suivre leur conversation. La logique de leur propos semble un peu… absente. » observa Teal'c.

« Alors Teal'c vous avez réussit à lire le texte du miroir ? » demanda Sam.

« En effet, je crois qu'il explique la fonction du miroir, et son rôle dans notre dimension. L'ébauche de traduction de Daniel Jackson n'était pas correcte.

- Vous pouvez aussi dire simplement que je me suis complètement planté. Jack sera ravi de l'apprendre. » ricana Daniel. Imperturbable Teal'c continua.

« Ce miroir semble posséder un jumeau. Si ce jumeau est inutilisable, ce miroir entre en fonction, et le voyageur est envoyé ici. C'est en fait un miroir de secours.

- Et ce second miroir il est où ? » demanda Ichigo qui avait enfin finit de se chamailler avec Rukia.

« Je ne le sais pas encore. » répondit Teal'c.

« C'est probablement celui du SG-C. Maintenant reste à savoir dans quelle dimension il est. » ajouta Sam songeuse.

« Il y a encore des textes gravés au dos du miroir. Peut être que la réponse s'y trouve. »

* * *

Jack était allongé sur un lit. Faute de pouvoir faire grand-chose d'autre, il réfléchissait. Kon était allongé par terre à lire un manga. Jack repensait à ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Notamment sa petite conversation avec Sode no Shirayuki.

Sa raison de vivre ? Bien sûr que oui qu'il en avait une ! Il l'aime ! Oui Jack O'Neill aime Samantha Carter ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Et il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'il y ait au moins une toute petite chance qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Après tout ce bazar du test Zatar'c lui avait au moins appris quelque chose. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Cependant ils avaient décidé de ne pas en reparler. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il ne risquait pas de ruiner la carrière brillante de Sam, il se serait déclaré depuis longtemps. Saleté de règlement qui lui interdisait d'être amoureux de son second. Hélas le créateur de ce règlement, oh combien stupide, avait oublié que la passion de Jack O'Neill était de passer outre les règlements. Seulement Sam ne pouvait pas se permettre de violer les règlements militaires. Jack le savait bien. Il pensait reprendre sa retraite, pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait sans la mettre en difficulté, mais en même temps devoir quitter le programme Stargate ne lui disait rien de bon. Il aurait aimé demander conseil à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Il connaissait bien l'opinion de Daniel, qui aurait fait un grand conseiller matrimonial (« Mais dîtes lui donc ! »), quand à l'opinion de Teal'c elle pouvait se résumer en quelque mots : « Sur Chulak, un guerrier épouse la femme qu'il aime tout simplement. Les Tau'ri sont d'un compliqué… » Demander l'opinion de Carter ? Ben voyons : « Carter, je me disais : si je vous déclare ma flamme vous en penseriez quoi ? »

Qui restait-il dans son entourage ? Hammond ? Si c'était pour finir en cour martiale… Jacob ? Non, non, et dix fois non ! On ne demande pas à Beau-Papa son opinion sur ces choses là ! Thor… Et pourquoi pas Baal tant que l'on y est ? Jack retint un soupir de découragement. Et puis il lui vint une idée : Ichigo et Rukia ? Même s'il ne les connaissait que depuis à peine deux jours, Jack avait l'impression de les avoir connus depuis plus longtemps que ça. Ces gens lui inspiraient confiance, chose assez rare chez lui. Bien sûr il faisait entièrement confiance à SG-1, Hammond, mais hormis eux, il ne restait plus grand monde avec qui il pouvait se sentir à l'aise. Mais depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés, il appréciait leur compagnie et il se dit qu'il pourrait peut être essayer de leur parler un peu, à mots couverts.

Ayant pris sa décision, Jack se leva pour retrouver Kon.

« Bon alors, tu connais le chemin pour aller au bureau d'Ichigo ?

- Ouais ! Je vais te guider ! »

* * *

De retour dans le bureau d'Ichigo, Teal'c continuait de traduire le texte au verso du miroir. Désoeuvrés Ichigo et Rukia s'ennuyaient. Ils avaient essayé de tuer le temps en se disputant, mais à la troisième fois ils en avaient eu marre et s'étaient arrêtés, au grand soulagement de Daniel, Sam et Teal'c. C'est alors que Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo pour lui proposer de s'entraîner au kidô :

« Hein ? Maintenant ? Mais…

- On n'a rien de mieux à faire. Vas y récite moi la formule de la troisième technique de hadou.

- Mais tu n'as pas encore complètement récupéré pour faire du kidô et…

- C'est toi qui récites. Pas moi. Allez elle vient cette formule ?

- Heu oui... Euh… « Mètre et Seigneur… euh Bal masqué de chair et de sang euh… »

- Oh mais t'es vraiment une buse ! Ce que tu dis là c'est la trente-troisième technique et en plus t'as tout mélangé ! Bon je te la réécris mais t'as intérêt à l'apprendre !

- Oui Taichou… » répondit sarcastiquement Ichigo.

Le regard noir de Rukia le dissuada de continuer la plaisanterie. Daniel qui avait enfin réussit à suivre ce qu'ils disaient, demanda à Ichigo ce qu'était le kidô.

« C'est un truc carrément pas humain avec des formules de trois kilomètres de long qui n'ont pas de sens. Tout ça pour avoir de stupides boules de feu… AIE ! Mais j'ai rien fait Rukia !

- Et la boule de feu dans ta tête tu veux savoir si elle est toujours stupide ? »

Le terme « boule de feu » attira l'attention de Sam, qui comme tout scientifique qui se respecte, s'intéresse aux choses peu normales.

« Mais faire une boule de feu nécessite une énergie phénoménale.

- En fait les Shinigami utilisent leur énergie spirituelle et la canalisent avec les formules pour créer l'effet désiré. C'est pourquoi Ichigo a beaucoup de mal avec le kidô.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas foutu de la canaliser. » grommela Ichigo.

« A quoi ressemble ces formules Rukia Kuchiki ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Ca dépend du sort, et si c'est du hadô ou du bakudô. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis arrivé à une partie du texte qui est étrange. Il semblerait que ce soit une incantation.

- Hein ? Montrez moi ça. »

Rukia examina la traduction de Teal'c puis le texte d'origine gravé au dos du miroir. Elle resta pensive un moment, et déclara :

« Je crois que je connais cette formule. C'est une très vielle formule de bakudô. J'ai du la voir une fois dans des archives du Seireitei.

- Oh là ça doit vraiment être une trèèèès vielle formule.

- C'est vrai Ichigo. Je crois qu'elle peut servir à activer le miroir de l'autre côté.

- Vraiment ? » s'exclama Sam.

« Je crois… Je vais essayer. » Rukia commença à réciter la longue formule. La très longue formule.

Au bout d'un moment lorsque Rukia arriva au bout de la formule, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres. La tension était palpable.

Sauf que…

Il ne se passa rien. Hormis…

« Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis vivant ! »

Tout le monde sursauta, puis lança un regard noir au nouvel arrivant dans la pièce. Jack était finalement arrivé, mais hélas, ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils étaient, ni comment rentrer chez eux.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Comment je l'ai rencontrée...

« Et bien quoi ? Vous avez l'air déçu de me voir ! » s'exclama Jack.

« C'est-à-dire… Ce n'était pas exactement ce que l'on espérait… » répondit Ichigo.

« Désolée mon Colonel, nous n'avons pas encore trouvé un moyen de rentrer dans notre dimension. Cela dit nous avons appris beaucoup de choses au sujet du miroir. »

Carter tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découvert, jusqu'à la tentative de Rukia.

« Et alors pourquoi ça n'a rien donné ?

- Premièrement, ce sort est extrêmement complexe, au moins du niveau d'un capitaine, deuxièmement je ne suis même pas certaine que cette incantation soit bien la clef pour ce miroir.

- D'accord. Et bien on devrait continuer à traduire ce miroir, et voir ce que ça donne. Merci Rukia pour votre tentative.

- De rien Jack, mais j'aurais préféré que ça marche. »

Le groupe continua de travailler jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Lorsqu'Ichigo eut trop faim pour tenir, il décréta qu'il était temps de manger. Il se proposa pour aller chercher à manger, et Jack le suivit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant de quartier, et Jack en profita pour lancer la conversation.

« Dîtes Ichigo.

- Hm ?

- Comment avez-vous rencontré Rukia ?

- Oh, c'est une drôle d'histoire. » Ichigo commença à lui raconter comment la Shinigami était entrée dans sa chambre puis lorsqu'elle lui donna ses pouvoirs, et tout le temps qu'elle vivait dans son placard. Puis sa capture et sa tentative d'exécution et l'invasion de la Soul Society.

« Vous vous êtes battus contre tout ces gens pour sauver Rukia ? Mais maintenant ils vous laissent l'épouser ?

- En plus de dix ans les choses changent.

- Dix ans ? Mais vous aviez quel âge à ce moment là ?

- Seize ans pourquoi ? »

Waouh, ce type n'est vraiment pas banal. Il posa une autre question :

« Et vous la connaissiez depuis longtemps avant qu'elle soit emprisonnée ?

- Pas plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés entre notre rencontre et son exécution. Tiens on y est. »

Il a risqué sa vie pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine ? Jack était stupéfait. Cette fois il en était sûr, il était tombé sur un type bien. Un de ceux à qui l'on pouvait faire confiance.

Les pensées de Jack furent interrompues par un cri retentissant. Apparemment le patron du petit restaurant connaissait Ichigo :

« Iiiiichiiiigoooo !

- Salut Keigo. Comment ça va ?

- Trop bien mon vieux !

- Tiens Ichigo ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ah Mizuiro ! Ca va et toi ? Jack je vous présente Asano Keigo et Kojima Mizuiro. Ce sont des copains du temps du lycée. Les gars voici Jack O'Neill. »

Tout le monde échangea les politesses d'usages, et Ichigo passa commande. Ils durent subir l'interminable bavardage de Keigo. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin les bras chargés de sacs de nourriture, Ichigo déclara :

« Désolé pour Keigo, il est super sympa mais lorsqu'il est lancé, rien ne peut l'empêcher de parler.

- Même le bâillon ?

- Ca non plus, ça n'a pas marché. »

Un long silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Puis Ichigo ajouta :

« Et pourtant on s'y était mis à trois. »

Au bout d'un moment Ichigo murmura avec un petit sourire :

« Sans rire…

- Hein ? Vous avez dis quelque chose ?

- Non rien, c'est juste le vieux qui m'a raconté deux trois trucs.

- Qui ça ?

- Zangetsu, mon zanpakutô. Il m'a raconté la conversation entre Sode et vous.

- Oh. Et ?

- Et apparemment vous seriez amoureux de quelqu'un.

- Il vous a dit qui ?

- Non mais c'est plus drôle de deviner.

- Allez y toujours. Ca nous fera passer le temps. »

_Il n'est pas près de trouver. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait s'en rendre compte comme ça._

Jack O'Neill est joueur, Jack O'Neill ne se laisse pas si facilement avoir, et personne ne peut lire les pensées du sombre et mystérieux Jack O'Neill.

« Voyons voir… Quelqu'un dans votre entourage ?

- Oui.

- Votre concierge ?

- Je vis dans un petit chalet au milieu de nulle part.

- Ca enlève aussi une voisine potentielle… Alors quelqu'un que vous voyez souvent ?

- Oui.

- Votre docteur ?

- Non ! Moins je la vois, mieux je me porte. » _Et en plus je ne m'appelle pas Daniel…_

« Alors je dirais… Samantha Carter ! »

Oups. Plusieurs pensées traversèrent la tête de Jack à la mention du nom de son second.

_Ce n'est pas si facile de s'en rendre compte hein ?_ Ou encore :

_Saleté de zanpakutô. Ils ne savent pas tenir leur langue ?_

Jack essaya de feindre la surprise et demanda à Ichigo :

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Primo le pari que Zangetsu a pris avec Sode, deusio votre réaction, et tertio la manière dont vous avez frappé Kon hier soir quand il a essayé de sauter sur Sam. »

_Il est perspicace celui-là. Zut.  
_

Le sombre et mystérieux Jack O'Neill vient de se faire percer à jour par deux zanpakutô joueurs. La honte…

Ichigo enchaîna :

« Ce que je comprend pas, c'est pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas. Ca crève les yeux que c'est réciproque.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Pardon ?

- Le règlement de l'armée m'empêche d'avoir une relation avec elle.

- Et vous risqueriez quoi ?

- Si ça se sait, la cour martiale, et l'expulsion de l'armée et donc du projet Porte des Etoiles.

- Effectivement c'est ennuyeux. Mais vous ne risquez pas votre vie ?

- Non, le père de Sam pourrait peut être me coller une raclée mais sinon ça va.

- Vous ne risqueriez pas de finir en petit tas de viande hachée ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Alors où est le problème ? J'ai eu le droit au frère hyper protecteur moi !

- Comment ça ? »

* * *

Deux ans et demi plus tôt…

« Ishida Uryû, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Inoue Orihime ?

- Oui.

- Inoue Orihime, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Ishida Uryû ?

- Oui.

- Je vous déclare officiellement unis par les liens du mariage. Félicitations, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Sous l'acclamation de la foule les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent langoureusement. En effet, la majorité des capitaines du Gotei 13 et leurs lieutenants étaient présents avec une partie de leurs officiers. Yamamoto avait tout de même du obliger certains à rester pour assurer la surveillance du Soul Society.

La soirée fut festive, les jeunes mariés au comble du bonheur. Tard dans la nuit Ichigo et Rukia quittèrent la salle pour dormir quelques heures. Allongé dans le lit, Rukia dormant dans ses bras, Ichigo regardait dans le vide. Il repensait à la cérémonie et surtout aux dernières paroles du prêtre :

_Officiellement unis…_

Ce ne serait pas si mal non ? Ichigo ferma les yeux et crut s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se sentit tomber, il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans son monde intérieur. Zangetsu l'observait comme à son habitude perché sur un piquet.

« Zangetsu ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir ? » ronchonna Ichigo.

« Ichigo. Rappelles toi que je n'aime pas la pluie. Quand tu doutes, il pleut ici.

- Ca je le sais mec. Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici pour me dire ça ?

- Tu as pris ta décision il y a longtemps Ichigo.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- D'épouser Rukia, pauvre tâche ! » intervint une autre voix.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Ichigo. Il ne pouvait même plus réfléchir en paix maintenant ! Il fallait que les deux autres viennent s'en mêler.

« Et depuis quand les Hollows donnent des conseils sur la vie de couple ?

- Depuis qu'on m'a collé avec un abruti comme toi ! Donc tu vas aller la demander en mariage et vite ! J'en ai marre de la pluie ! En plus elle est rose ! » Le Hollow continua ses réprimandes pendant un long moment et lança finalement qu'il en avait marre. Il disparu en bondissant sur les toits des buildings. Le calme des lieux enfin retrouvé, Zangetsu parla à nouveau :

« Je parle souvent avec Sode. Elle pousse tout autant Rukia de t'épouser. A vrai dire, elle est quasiment découragée.

- Comment ça ?

- Ses mots exacts étaient : « Mais pourquoi elle est aussi aveugle ! Je ne pouvais pas tomber avec quelqu'un qui était plus attentif à ce que les autres pensent d'elle ? Non… j'ai eu celle qui ne veut surtout pas réfléchir à ses propres sentiments ! » Je te passerais la suite. A ton sujet je crois qu'elle t'a appelé « andouille de service, pas plus futée que Rukia qui n'a pas le courage de faire sa déclaration ce qui ne l'aide pas. » Elle a ensuite ajouté : « et le plus incroyable c'est qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ».

- Elle est si énervée que ça ?

- Oh oui. »

Ichigo parla encore un peu avec Zangetsu. Lorsqu'il le renvoya, il entendit un dernier message de la part de son zanpakutô :

_Tu as pris ta décision il y a longtemps… Il est temps que tu la mettes en œuvre. _

Un instant plus tard, Ichigo ouvrit les yeux. Le jour se levait et la lumière commençait à pénétrer dans leur chambre. Il regarda Rukia blottie contre lui dans ses bras, endormie. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Elle murmura dans son sommeil : « Chappy… » Ichigo sourit et la regarda dormir, éclairée par les premiers rayons de soleil.

_Tu as raison, j'ai pris ma décision…_

Lorsque Rukia ouvrit les yeux, elle faisait face au visage d'Ichigo la regardant. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se frotta les yeux.

« Salut Rukia.

- 'Jour Ichi… bien dormi ?

- Oui. J'ai une question à te poser.

- Hm ?

- Kuchiki Rukia, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La demande réveilla complètement Rukia. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda avec intensité. Ichigo soutint son regard, la nervosité dans son estomac allant grandissante. Oui ? Non ? Ichigo se promit de vérifier après ça que Zangetsu ne s'était pas blessé pris dans le véritable tremblement de terre qui devait agiter son monde intérieur.

Au bout d'une minute, de ce pesant silence, Ichigo se risqua timidement à demander :

« Alors ?

- A ton avis ? »

Rukia se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa. « Bien sûr. » Ichigo sourit aussi et l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

Un peu plus tard Rukia se leva et alla s'habiller, pendant qu'Ichigo faisait de même. Au bout d'un moment Rukia se retourna et lança :

« Ichigo, il y aura quelque chose que tu devras faire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Demander ma main à Nii-sama.

- Oh mon dieu. »

* * *

« Qui est ce Nii-sama ?

- C'est le grand frère de Rukia. Le type le plus stoïque et le plus froid de tout les mondes confondus. Il ne semble jamais s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai découvert qu'il était vraiment attaché à Rukia.

- C'est normal non ? C'est son frère.

- Oui sauf qu'il exprime cet attachement à la manière des Kuchiki.

- Et alors ? »

* * *

« Rukia.

- Oui ?

- Puis-je savoir ce que fait ce gamin arrogant dans ma maison ?

- Nii-sama, je… Ichigo et moi, nous…

- Byakuya, j'ai demandé à Rukia de m'ép…

- Hors de question.

- Hein ?

- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, et c'est non.

- Nii-sama ! Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Ichigo finir ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu veux épouser Rukia et je m'y oppose.

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas digne de rentrer dans la famille Kuchiki.

- Donc tu préfères qu'elle épouse un noble imbécile qui se fiche d'elle plutôt que quelqu'un qui l'aime ? Bravo ! Belle mentalité !

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- Ah bon ?

- Rukia est trop jeune pour se marier.

- … Trop… jeune ? A plus de cent soixante ans ? Non mais tu rigoles ?

- …

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne ris jamais.

- Nii-sama, Ichigo a raison, je suis assez grande pour me marier de plein gré. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Et en plus Byakuya je m'en fiche pas mal de ton accord. C'est surtout Rukia qui le voulait. Moi je voulais juste t'en informer.

- J'ai encore le moyen de vous en empêcher de vous marier.

- Ben voyons. Je serais curieux de voir ça.

- A ta guise gamin. »

Un sourire (un vrai !) apparut sur le visage de Byakuya. Le problème est qu'il semblait un rien dangereux. Byakuya tendit la main et ramassa son zanpakutô. D'où sortait-il ? Mystère.

Il se leva et dégaina la lame. Ichigo et Rukia se levèrent précipitamment.

« Nii-sama ! Que fais-tu ?

- Oh Byakuya ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? »

Byakuya tendit le bras et laissa tomber le katana.

« Bankai.

- Nii-sama !

- Oh non… » gémit Ichigo, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. »

Ichigo attrapa Zangetsu et sortit par la fenêtre. La nuée de pétales rose le suivit et Byakuya sortit aussi peu après. Rukia resta seule dans la pièce.

« Et je fais quoi moi ? » dit-elle à personne en particulier.

« Rukia, va prendre le thé avec tes amis je te retrouve pour le dîner ! » cria Ichigo depuis l'extérieur où il évitait les milliers de pétales. Rukia soupira et se dirigea vers la sixième division.

« Ca fait un bail, que je n'ai pas vu Renji… Cela dit, si Nii-sama n'avait pas passé l'âge pour ça, j'aurais cru qu'il jouait avec Ichigo. Peut-être qu'il l'aime bien finalement. » songea elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps…

« Byakuya t'es fou ! On ne lance pas son Bankai sur les gens qui veulent épouser sa sœur !

- Tu es un cas spécial gamin.

- C'est fou ce que ça me touche. » grommela Ichigo lorsqu'un pétale le frôla de près.

« Rah j'en ai marre ! » Ichigo arrêta de courir et hurla :

« Bankai ! Tensa Zangetsu ! »

Une autre vague de pétales se dirigea droit sur lui. Il les para tous. Ichigo avait l'impression que toute cette histoire ressemblait à son précédent combat avec Byakuya plusieurs années plus tôt, excepté cette impression qu'il manquait quelque chose.

En évitant une nouvelle vague, Ichigo croisa le regard de Byakuya, et il comprit.

Voilà ce qui manquait : Byakuya ne cherchait pas à le tuer.

Mais pourquoi ?

Baissant sa garde un instant un pétale lui entailla la joue. Bon d'accord il ne voulait pas le tuer mais le blesser ne le gênait absolument pas !

Ichigo continua à parer les pétales et à s'échapper en courant autour de Byakuya :

« Comptes-tu continuer comme ça longtemps gamin ? »

Ichigo disparut et réapparu devant Byakuya le menaçant de sa lame :

« Et moi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

* * *

« Et sinon Rukia, pourquoi tu es là ces temps-ci ? Tu ne devais pas rentrer pour ton rapport avant la semaine prochaine ?

- Si, mais Ichigo et moi on devait demander quelque chose à Nii-sama.

- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? »

Rukia s'apprêtait à répondre quand par la fenêtre Renji vit passer une ombre noire suivit d'une vague de rose. Bouche bée Renji se tourna vers Rukia :

« Ne me dis pas que…

- Et si. Mais tout dépend de la réponse de Nii-sama.

- Et il a répondu quoi ?

- Bankai.

- Ca m'aurait étonné… »

* * *

« Et finalement ? Comment ça s'est terminé ?

- En fait je n'ai toujours pas compris. D'un coup Byakuya a ralentit la poursuite, et m'a dit :

« Pourquoi veux-tu épouser Rukia ?

- Parce que je l'aime ! T'en as de ces questions…

- Même si je te poursuis toute ta vie pour cette raison ?

- Tu ferais ça ? Ah c'est ennuyeux…

- Ah ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Bah ça m'obligerait à te mettre une raclée, et Rukia déteste quand je le fais.

- Je vois… »

Byakuya rappela les pétales vers lui et ils reprirent la forme d'un katana normal, qu'il rengaina.

« Déjà finit ? Quel dommage… » ironisa Ichigo.

« Tu veux peut être fâcher Rukia ?

- Vu comme ça… Allons la chercher.

- D'accord. »

Les deux Shinigami se dirigèrent vers l'énergie spirituelle de Rukia qui n'était pas très loin. Sur le chemin Ichigo demanda à Byakuya :

« Eh Byakuya…

- Qu'il y a-t-il gamin ?

- Je pourrais t'appeler « nii-sama » ? Ou encore « joli-frangin » ?

- Non.

- J'en étais sûr. » répondit Ichigo en étouffant un rire.


	10. Chapitre 10 Déjà!

Chapitre 10 : Les voyages interdimensionnels ne sont pas si compliqués que ça, finalement...

Toute l'équipe dînait dans la bonne humeur. Malgré son air un peu loufoque, Keigo était un très bon cuisinier, et personne n'eut rien à redire à propos de la nourriture.

Les seules questions que se posait SG-1 étaient au sujet de la santé mentale de Rukia. Soudainement, elle avait bondit du bureau où elle était assise pour se scotcher devant une petite télévision rangée dans un coin du bureau. Elle l'alluma pile à temps pour le début du générique de « Chappy, le lapin merveilleux ». Pendant qu'elle chantait le générique en même temps que la télé, Sam demanda à Ichigo :

« Dîtes qu'est ce qu'elle regarde ?

- Chappy, le lapin crét… euh merveilleux, j'ai dit merveilleux, ma chérie. » répondit Ichigo, se corrigeant sous le regard furibond de Rukia.

« C'est la nouvelle saison ? » demanda à nouveau Sam.

« J'en sais rien, c'est à elle qui faut demander.

- Oui, ce sont les tout nouveaux épisodes ! Je n'en ai pas raté un seul ! » répondit Rukia, fixant intensément l'écran.

« Génial ! Ils n'ont pas encore été diffusés aux Etats-Unis ! » s'exclama la scientifique, se précipitant aux côtés de Rukia pour chanter avec elle les dernières paroles du générique.

Les hommes laissés derrière, sous le choc, mirent un moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Mais enfin Carter ? Vous êtes fan d'un lapin en peluche ?

- J'ai vérifié, et aucun règlement ne me l'interdit mon colonel. »

Ichigo et Daniel s'approchèrent de Jack et essayèrent de le réconforter.

« Vous en faîtes pas. On finit par s'y faire et à l'accepter. Je sais que c'est dur…

- Qui l'aurait cru. » renchérit Daniel.

« Le plus dur ce sont les dix premières peluches après on s'y fait. C'est l'expérience qui vous parle Jack. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le groupe retourna à l'étude du miroir, la traduction de Teal'c et Daniel avançait bien. Ichigo écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils disaient. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il pouvait apprendre un langage extra-terrestre vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années.

Au bout d'une heure, Teal'c finit par déchiffrer ce qui pouvait être un moyen de mettre le miroir en route.

« Il semblerait que si on appuie sur les symboles dans une séquence précise, le miroir entre en fonction. » annonça Teal'c.

« Comme pour une adresse de la porte ? » demanda Jack.

« Sauf que l'on a pas de destination. Il faut après choisir la dimension où l'on veut entrer.

- Et comment on fait ça ?

- On choisit avec les deux signes dorés de chaque côté du miroir.

- Bon et bien si c'est si clair, pourquoi on ne s'y met pas tout de suite ? » demanda Ichigo.

Pendant la demi-heure suivante l'équipe réussit à activer le miroir, puis petit à petit, à chercher leur dimension. Se basant sur ce qu'ils voyaient dans le reflet du miroir, ils commencèrent à passer d'une dimension à l'autre. Ils virent des gardes serpents traversant le couloir où se trouvait le miroir, des SG-C en ruine, ou encore des membres de SG-1les observant aussi. Un moment un bureau semblable au bureau d'Ichigo apparu.

« Tiens on dirait le bureau de Daniel.

- Non Jack, décidément vous n'êtes pas fichu de le reconnaître ? Je crois que c'est plutôt celui d'Ichigo.

- On dirait. » répondit l'intéressé.

Soudain une figure entra dans leur champ de vision. Elle scrutait les visages du groupe. Elle avait un air étrangement familier. Et pour cause…

« Mais… Mais c'est moi ! » s'écria Ichigo.

« Ah c'est pour ça que le visage me disait quelque chose. » répondit Jack en réprimant un rire.

« Mes… mes… cheveux, ils sont longs et… et…. » bégaya Ichigo sous le choc. Rukia termina pour lui en éclatant de rire.

« Ils sont _ROSES_ ! »

Tout le monde eut un fou rire pendant de longues minutes sauf Ichigo, rouge de honte, qui s'empressa de changer la dimension où « Pinkie-Ichigo » (merci Rukia…) les regardait stupéfait, et Teal'c qui cependant souriait.

Dans une autre dimension…

« Chérie ! Il y a des gens qui se payent ma tête dans le miroir ! » lança un jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Une jeune femme sérieuse aux longs cheveux roux et à la poitrine fortement développée, leva les yeux de ses papiers, retira ses lunettes, et lui répondit :

« Ichigo ! Je travaille enfin ! C'est un simple miroir, tout ce que tu y verras c'est ton reflet ! »

Oui, c'était effectivement dans une autre dimension…

* * *

Le défilé des dimensions continua. Dans l'une Sam était colonel et O'Neill… major. Dans l'autre ils virent Sam en simple sergent les attendant de l'autre coté du miroir. Cela réveilla un souvenir dans la tête de Jack.

« Ah celle là je l'ai déjà vu.

- C'est normal mon colonel, c'est moi.

- Mais non, je veux dire la dernière fois que je cherchais notre dimension, cette Sam était là. Et je n'étais plus très loin de notre dimension. Je crois que l'on se rapproche. »

Effectivement ils se rapprochaient à grands pas de leur dimension d'origine. Jack passa encore cinq ou six dimensions. Tous sentaient qu'ils avaient là le seul moyen de rentrer chez eux. Encore deux. Encore une…

« Ca doit être celle là. » marmonna Jack.

Tout le monde observait le miroir, à l'affut du moindre détail. Sam appuya sur le bouton de changement de dimension. Lentement l'image de la dimension précédente s'effaça pour laisser place à la dimension d'origine d'SG-1.

Hélas, c'est à ce moment que le miroir commença à grésiller, l'image trembla, et disparu.

Une chose devint très claire aux yeux d'SG-1 :

Ce ne serait sûrement pas par ce moyen qu'ils rentreraient chez eux.

* * *

L'ambiance n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe dans le petit bureau d'Ichigo. Il était tard et ils savaient qu'ils venaient de perdre leur seule idée pour rentrer chez eux.

Sam était plongée en profonde réflexion. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi le miroir avait planté. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela arrive. Elle avait ensuite réessayé de joindre leur dimension à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès.

Jack vit que toute son équipe était vraiment abattue. De plus il était encore fatigué de son expérience avec Sode no Shirayuki, et il sentait bien que ce ne serait pas ce soir que son équipe pourrait les faire rentrer chez eux. Lui-même avec une nuit complète de sommeil en serait incapable de toute façon.

Jack força tout ce petit monde à quitter le bureau d'Ichigo et à rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Durant la nuit Jack se réveilla. Sa sieste de l'après-midi lui avait ôté l'envie de dormir la nuit entière. Ailleurs dans la pièce il entendait des murmures. Se concentrant dessus il distinguait quelques mots comme : « équations différentielles… doit marcher… portail interdimensionnel… » Il eut un petit sourire. Carter et la physique étaient décidément inséparables, même la nuit. A tâtons il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Prenant pendant quelques instants ses marques, il sortit sur le balcon de la terrasse. L'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner. Il leva les yeux et regarda les étoiles. A défaut de dormir, il pouvait peut être réfléchir.

Il perdit peu à peu la notion du temps et s'absorba dans la contemplation des étoiles.

Il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment son second qui s'asseyait à coté de lui.

« Vous avez aussi du mal à dormir mon colonel ?

- J'ai trop dormis et vous ?

- J'en avais marre de rêver d'équations mathématiques. » _Est-ce surprenant…_ songea Jack.

« Vous savez ce que ça me rappelle ? » lança Jack après un moment de silence.

« Laissez moi réfléchir… P3X251-6 ?

- Non. Plus proche que ça.

- Alors, P3X143-4 ?

- Plus proche vous dis-je.

- Alors je ne vois pas.

- L'Antarctique.

- Vu comme ça… Mais la glace en moins.

- Oui.

- Sans la porte.

- On a un miroir à la place.

- Et sans être en train de mourir de froid.

- Ca aussi.

- Et nous ne sommes pas seuls cette fois.

- Euh oui. Ca aussi. Mais à part ces détails c'est ressemblant non ? »

Sam lui lança un regard dubitatif atténué par un sourire amusé.

« Oui la ressemblance est troublante mon Colonel. Vous pensez aussi que le général Hammond viendra nous chercher comme la dernière fois ?

- Je ne crois pas, il m'a demandé de pas recommencer, l'Antarctique est trop froide à son goût.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, chacun goutant la présence de l'autre. Puis Sam reprit :

« C'était quand même trop bête cette histoire.

- Pourquoi ?

- On était persuadé être à des milliers d'années lumières de chez nous, alors qu'on était qu'en Antarctique.

- « Que » dites vous ?

- Par rapport à une planète à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre.

- Vu comme ça, oui. Si ça se trouve, nous ne sommes pas si loin de chez nous. On n'est « que » au Japon. » plaisanta Jack.

« Nous sommes surtout dans une autre dimension.

- Mais justement, si on ne l'était pas ?

- Alors ce serait trop bête… »

Sam se tût pendant un moment.

« Ce serait complètement fou…

- De quoi ?

- Mais ça se tiendrait. En fait ce serait presque la seule explication… Et ça expliquerait ainsi la variation dans le champ interdimensionnel car la force magnétique du…

- Hey Carter ! Ne m'infligez pas un mal de crâne à cette heure ci !

- Désolée mon Colonel. » Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air désolée pour deux sous. Elle avait même un petit sourire.

« Bon, de quoi parliez-vous ? Et je veux des termes simples je vous en prie ! »

Esquissant un sourire, Sam commença à lui expliquer que son idée n'était pas si loufoque que ça. Il se pouvait très bien qu'ils soient dans leur réalité et que comme la porte de l'Antarctique, le miroir à dimensions dans le bureau d'Ichigo n'était qu'un remplaçant, une sorte de miroir de secours.

« Mais je ne vois pas de moyen de vérifier ma théorie… » ajouta Sam songeuse.

« Si il y a un moyen.

- Lequel ? » Jack ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Il se leva et rentra un instant à l'intérieur et revint avec un téléphone portable. Il regarda l'heure. Deux heures du matin heure du Japon. Il fit un rapide calcul mental et conclut que neuf heures du matin la veille était une heure raisonnable pour appeler un ami, sans le réveiller.

Avec un peu de chance, Hammond serait même déjà dans son bureau.


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Petite conversation entre amis... Ou plus?

« Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

- Ici le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Je voudrais parler au Général Hammond.

- Le Colonel O'Neill ? Il est actuellement en mission. Veuillez vous identifier s'il-vous-plaît.

- Je suis Jack O'Neill et je sais pertinemment que je suis en mission, alors passez moi Hammond.

- Veuillez décliner votre numéro de matricule. » A bout de patience Jack s'exécuta, mais la standardiste opposait toujours une certaine résistance. Lorsque qu'après que Jack soit correctement passé à travers tous les protocoles d'identifications, et qu'elle lui faisait encore des difficultés, il la menaça de tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, elle finit par s'exécuter et lui passa le bureau de Hammond. La rumeur court depuis sur la base que parmi ces menaces figurait une blague des Simpsons…

« Hammond ?

- Mon Général, je vous ai _enfin _!

- Jack ? C'est bien vous ?

- Pitié Georges ne me dîtes pas que je suis dans la mauvaise dimension et que je suis mort depuis des lustres !

- Euh non… Ce n'est pas le cas. Mais n'êtes-vous pas parti en mission il y a quelques jours ?

- Si ! Mais cette saleté de miroir nous a expédié à l'autre bout de la planète ! Il n'y aurait pas eu un problème avec le miroir du SGC pendant qu'on était parti ?

- En effet, une expérience menée dans le labo a mal tourné et le miroir a été gravement endommagé. Nous ne savions pas comment vous ramener.

- Alors ça veut dire que nous sommes dans notre dimension ? » demanda Jack plein d'espoir.

« Je crois bien colonel.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » répondit Jack.

« Mais enfin colonel, expliquez moi comment vous êtes revenu dans notre dimension !

- Ben il y a un autre miroir… » Jack s'interrompit pour bailler, le stress venait de tomber, il savait qu'il était chez lui, et il se sentit fatigué d'un seul coup.

« Colonel ?

- Mon général, je suis désolé, ici on n'est en pleine nuit et je suis vraiment mais alors –baille – fatigué. Je vous passe Carter, elle saura vous expliquer. Et sans une explication de plus, il passa le combiné à son second, qui le prit avec un sourire un peu exaspéré. Jack ne suivit que de loin la conversation entre Sam et Hammond. Ils étaient sur Terre, dans leur dimension. Le stress latent qui le poursuivait depuis deux jours pouvait enfin retomber. Retourner aux Etats-Unis ne pouvaient pas être bien compliqué après cela.

* * *

« - Ca y est ?

- Oui, j'ai expliqué au Général où nous étions, et ce qui était arrivé. Par contre je lui ais juste dit que nous allions rentrer au plus tôt. Il m'a demandé de le tenir au courant.

- Bah, on le rappellera plus tard. Je suis plutôt fatigué pour le moment. »

Jack se rassit dos au mur à coté de Sam et continua à regarder les étoiles bien qu'un peu endormi. Sam suivit son exemple et au bout d'un moment rompit le silence.

« Mon Colonel…

- Hmm ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ce matin ?

- Gnn ?

- Pendant le combat avec ce… Hollow, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Oh… parlé avec Sode…

- Sode ? Ah oui, Sode no Shirayuki.

- Hmm.

- Et de quoi avez-vous parlés ?

- … raison de vivre…

- Quelle était-ce ? »

Jack ne répondit, il s'était apparemment endormi. Sam sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour l'empêcher d'avoir trop froid. Elle-même n'avait pas si chaud que ça. Elle fut surprise quand elle entendit le colonel murmurer sa réponse.

« Vous Carter. »

* * *

Ichigo sautait de toits en toits. Durant la nuit il était parti avec Rukia tuer un Hollow et ils rentraient à présent chez eux. Arrivés sur le toit de leur immeuble ils jetèrent un coup d'œil en contrebas et virent Sam et Jack assis par terre, endormis, et enlacés sur le balcon.

« Ichigo.

- Oui je sais.

- Tu me dois une peluche Chappy. » Ichigo soupira : encore une monstruosité de plus dans son appartement. Bah, c'était pour la bonne cause…

* * *

Le matin arriva et tout le monde se rassembla pour le petit déjeuner, Daniel taquina Jack sur le fait que ni lui ni Sam n'était dans leur sac de couchage à leurs réveils, Jack répliqua en évoquant le docteur Frasier et Daniel devint nettement moins bavard. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'au rythme où Daniel, Jack, et même Sam consommaient leur café, ils allaient être très vite à court. Puis Jack demanda l'attention de tous :

« Ecoutez moi tous, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Sam et vous êtes ensemble ! » lança Daniel.

« Daniel, j'allais le dire ! » renchérit Ichigo.

« Non ! C'est pas ça que je veux dire ! Carter a trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez nous !

- Vraiment O'Neill ?

- Notez qu'il n'a pas nié pour Sam et lui. » ajouta Rukia assez bas. A coté d'elle, Sam essaya de lui donner un coup de coude pour la faire taire, et prit ensuite le relais de l'explication :

« C'est bon vous avez fini ? On s'est rendu compte que si le miroir à dimension ne marchait pas vers notre dimension c'est parce que nous sommes en fait dans notre dimension. Le miroir ne peut établir que des passages inter-dimensionnels.

- Attendez Sam, ça veut dire qu'on est déjà chez nous ?

- Euh oui.

- Et que ça fait deux jours qu'on se creuse la tête pour…

- … rien, je sais.

- C'est bête hein ? » acheva Jack.

« Donc en fait tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est prendre un avion pour les Etats-Unis ?

- En effet.

- Major Carter, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas arrivé directement au SGC lorsque nous avons franchit le miroir ?

- Et bien…

- Ah, Hammond m'a parlé d'une expérience qui a mal tournée dans le labo, et ils étaient inquiets car le miroir était endommagé.

- Vraiment Colonel ?

- Oui Carter, et si vous voulez massacrer l'andouille à l'origine de tout ça, à notre retour je vous aiderais si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

- Merci beaucoup mon Colonel. » répondit Sam d'un air – presque – innocent.

« Donc ça veut dire que vous allez partir bientôt ? » demanda Rukia.

« On va essayer d'attraper un avion pour les Etats-Unis, et ensuite trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le Colorado, surement un autre avion. » répondit Jack.

« Un avion ?

- Grandes machines en métal qui volent, et dont tu avais la trouille au début.

- Ah. Merci Ichigo. » Rukia sembla un instant absorbée dans ses pensées puis eut une idée.

« Ca veut dire que vous pourrez revenir au Japon plus tard ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Ichigo et moi nous nous marrions dans trois semaines, donc vous pouvez y assister si vous voulez ! »

_Rukia, j'adore cette manière que tu as de toujours me demander mon avis avant de prendre une décision _nous_ concernant…_

L'équipe se regarda un instant, et Jack prit la parole :

« Je crois qu'on peut s'arranger avec Hammond pour qu'il nous donne des congés. Ca a lieu où ?

- Tout le monde se rassemble à la boutique d'Urahara pour se rendre ensuite à la cérémonie.

- On y sera. »

* * *

Durant la matinée, Rukia et SG-1 se rendirent à l'aéroport pour trouver un vol vers les Etats-Unis, cependant…

« Je suis désolée monsieur, il y a actuellement une grande tempête sur tout le Pacifique-Nord et aucun avion ne pourra décoller avant trois jours. Tous les vols sont annulés.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Jack, « Mais il faut que l'on rentre chez nous !

- Je suis désolée monsieur. Aucun avion ne pourra survoler le Pacifique dans les conditions actuelles. »

Jack s'éloigna du comptoir en rogne, pendant que le reste de l'équipe essaya de le calmer.

« Jack, ce n'est pas si grave, on ne va pas en mourir !

- Dîtes ça à Hammond ! Il ne va pas être déçu !

- Mon Colonel, nous pourrions demander de l'aide à Thor ?

- Vous avez de quoi le contacter ?

- Non, mais le SGC a ce qu'il faut.

- Rentrons alors. »

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Jack appela à nouveau le SGC et il put parler à Siler.

« Bonjour Walter ! Oui, je sais… Le Général n'est pas là ?... Ah dommage. Dîtes vous savez si Thor est dans les parages ?... Non ? Ah dommage… Oui je sais Walter. Et nous ne pourrons pas rentrer de suite. Oui une tempête sur le Pacifique… Oui, oui. Bon et bien à plus tard ! »

O'Neill raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres.

« Bon Thor n'a pas été détecté récemment, donc pas de téléportation Asgard.

- Dommage.

- Téléportation ? Comme dans les séries télé ? Je veux voir ça ! » s'écria Rukia.

« Pas aujourd'hui, hélas. On est bon pour attendre la fin de cette tempête. Désolé, Rukia, on va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps.

- Bah ce n'est pas grave, on a souvent des amis qui viennent ici à l'improviste. Et eux ils passent par la fenêtre alors…

- Par la fenêtre ? Du quatrième étage ? » s'étonna Sam.

« Bah quoi ? Il suffit de sauter non ?

- Euh…

- Ce sont des Shinigamis.

- Vous pouvez faire un bon de quatre étages ? » demanda Jack. _Moi aussi je veux savoir faire ça._

« Ouais, c'est pas bien compliqué une fois que tu as le truc. Mais ça tire un peu sur les genoux. » expliqua Ichigo, qui était revenu entre temps.

_Dommage._ Jack fronça les sourcils lorsque Daniel lui envoya un sourire sarcastique. Rukia ignora l'échange silencieux, et profita de l'occasion pour titiller son fiancé. Mais oui, elle l'aime, elle le lui montre juste à sa manière non ? Du moins SG-1 l'espérait.

« Pauvre petit. T'as mal aux genoux ?

- Parce que tu shootes tout le temps dedans. Andouille.

- Chochotte.

- Gamine.

- Tête de fraise. »

Mais ils commençaient réellement à se poser des questions.


	12. Chapitre 12

Ca y est les gens! Nous arrivons enfin à la partie originale! La fin approche! :)

Chapitre 12 : L'entraînement

« Donc, vu que nous sommes coincés ici pour les prochains jours, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire ?

- Je sais pas, Daniel pourrait venir avec moi au bureau demain. » proposa Ichigo.

« Moi ça me plairait, j'ai aperçu des artefacts intéressants dans votre bureau. Jack, vous voulez venir ?

- Oh oui, passer la journée enfermé dans un bureau avec des vieux cailloux, comment pourrais-je rater ça? » railla Jack.

« Si vous ne voulez pas venir, vous pouvez aussi le dire. » répondit simplement Daniel.

« Et bien j'ai pas envie de venir.

- Pas grave. » Rukia sortit de la pièce chercher le courrier.

Soudain Ichigo demanda :

« Euh… quelqu'un a l'heure ?

- Il est presque 18 heures, pourquoi ? » répondit Sam.

« Je suis en retard ! Renji va être furax ! » répondit Ichigo en sortant de la pièce en courant, laissant SG-1 perplexe dans le salon.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Jack.

« Aucune idée… » répondit Daniel.

Rukia revint peu après, et demanda où Ichigo était passé, Teal'c lui raconta la scène et lui demanda si elle pouvait expliquer le comportement de son fiancé. Rukia ricana et leur expliqua que toute les semaines, Ichigo s'entrainait avec Renji chez Urahara.

« Serait-il possible que nous assistions à cet entraînement ? » demanda Teal'c.

« Bien sûr, c'est pas très loin. »

* * *

« Dis donc la fraise, t'as vu l'heure ? T'as un quart d'heure de retard !

- Salut Renji, désolé. J'ai été retenu.

- Ah ouais ? Tu étais en train de martyriser Rukia hein ? »

Un coup de pied dans le nez fut ça réponse.

« J'ai des amis à la maison, qui _eux_ sont civilisés, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Des humains ?

- Ouais plus ou moins.

- Tu veux pas développer ?

- Hmmm… non. Mais c'est parce que c'est toi.

- Quand je t'aurais réduis en miettes, tu feras moins le malin.

- C'est pas ce millénaire ci que ça arrivera. »

Les deux Shinigamis sautèrent dans le souterrain réservé à l'entraînement, Urahara qui avait observé l'échange presque amical soupira. Irrécupérables…

« Où s'entrainent-ils ?

- Chez Urahara.

- Ura… machin là, ce n'est pas la boutique que vous nous avez montré hier ?

- Si, c'est là que nous allons.

- Ils vont s'entraîner dans une boutique ? » demanda Daniel

« Noonnn, je vous parie cinquante billets verts qu'ils a une immense cave rien que pour s'entraîner. Un truc dont on ne voit même pas le bout.

- N'importe quoi Jack, qui croirait à des bêtises pareilles ?

- On parie ?

- Tenu Jack.

- Tenu mon Colonel. C'est impossible ce que vous racontez.

- Teal'c ?

- Les Jaffas ne prennent pas part aux paris d'argent.

- Roo pas drôle. »

Rukia résista à l'envie d'éclater de rire. Elle avait oublié de leur dire que les lois scientifiques ne s'appliquaient pas toujours, voire même pas du tout aux Shinigamis.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés de toute façon. »

* * *

« Daniel ? Carter ? Je ne pensais pas que j'avais raison vous savez…

- Oui bon ça va Jack.

- …Mais je prends les chèques et aussi les cartes bleues.

- Très drôle. Je crois que je vais me mettre à appliquer les principes Jaffa.

- Vos finances vous en seront reconnaissantes, Daniel Jackson.

- A nouveau, très drôle. » bougonna l'archéologue.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue dans ma modeste salle d'entraînement ! Prenez place et admirez deux têtes brulées à l'œuvre !

- Urahara, je te signale que tu parles de mon ami d'enfance et de mon futur mari. Alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Ah… Kuchiki-san oseriez vous dire que Abarai-san et Kurosaki-san ne sont pas… impulsifs ?

- Je n'ai pas dis qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Je te dis juste de faire attention à ce que tu dis. » répondit Rukia avec un sourire entendu.

« Bon sang mais c'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama Jack.

« Et bien c'est Ichigo et Renji qui s'entraînent.

- Ils vont à une vitesse incroyable. » souffla Sam.

Les deux Shinigami se battaient à une vitesse certes élevée mais encore normale pour eux. Mais pour des humains ou même des Jaffas, cette vitesse devenait complètement délirante. Ils suivaient tout juste les mouvements et encore les deux Shinigamis disparaissaient régulièrement de leur champ de vision pour réapparaître plusieurs mètres plus loin. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Ils n'entendaient plus que le fracas des lames.

« Hey Ichigo.

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont l'air stupéfaits tes potes.

- Ouais je sais. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient un combat entre des Shinigami.

- Et si on leur faisait une petite démo ?

- Hein ? » Renji brisa l'engagement et se recula hors de portée. Il commença à augmenter son reiatsu. Comprenant la manœuvre, Ichigo sourit et fit de même.

« Bankai ! »

« De vrais gamins… » murmura Rukia. Toute l'équipe était assise à côté d'elle sur un surplomb qui leur donnait une vue imprenable sur le combat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'ils étaient tous fascinés. Elle remarqua cependant qu'à côté d'elle, Daniel semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Ca va ?

- Oui, je me sens un peu bizarre. Un peu… oppressé je crois.

- C'est à cause de la pression spirituelle. Ils en font un peu trop je crois. Ces idiots.

- Pourquoi je suis le seul à ressentir ça ?

- Vous avez fait l'Ascension. Vous êtes plus sensible à ce genre de chose que vos amis, on dirait.

- Je vois. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Rukia reprit la parole :

« Comment c'était ?

- Hein ?

- D'avoir fait l'Ascension.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir de cette période.

- Ils vous ont effacé la mémoire ?

- En grande partie. Je n'ai que quelques flashs. Je crois que j'étais souvent frustré de ne pas pouvoir aider mes amis alors que j'en avais le pouvoir. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai été « renvoyé ».

- L'autre raison étant… ?

- J'ai transgressé leurs règles une fois de trop.

- Oh. Je vois. » Rukia comprenait ce que c'était de transgresser les règles, lorsqu'on n'a pas le choix…

Jack se pencha vers eux interrompant la conversation.

« Hé regardez Teal'c, il en revient pas de ce qu'il voit. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. »

Rukia et Daniel jetèrent un œil au Jaffa qui faisait sa version personnelle du « Oh mon dieu mais c'est quoi ce délire ! J'y crois pas ! » C'est-à-dire…

« Euh il a juste un sourcil haussé et alors ? » demande Rukia, cherchant l'intérêt.

« Oui mais il n'est pas haussé-haussé, il est… _haussé_. » explique Jack sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Oui… mais bien sûr… » Rukia regarda comme si il était devenu fou. Daniel ricana.

Lorsque Ichigo et Renji eurent finit de s'entraîner selon certains, ou de se faire admirer selon d'autres, SG-1 était effaré. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de combats au sabre aussi épatants. Les combats dans Star Wars ne comptant pas parce… Parce que c'est Star Wars, c'est tout.

* * *

Le groupe resta dîner chez Urahara. SG1 découvrit les joies de manger en seiza, (les genoux de Jack lui en voudront pour longtemps), d'utiliser les baguettes (ce qui permit à Daniel se moquer discrètement de Jack).

Malgré tout, tout le monde passa un bon moment. Jack expliqua à Ichigo et surtout Renji les règles du football américain.

« Ca a l'air sympa comme jeu.

- Il faudrait qu'on le ramène à Soul Society.

- On pourrait y jouer dans les divisions.

- Ouaip. Sauf la tienne Renji.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Jack intervint :

« Pourquoi ça ?

- Facile : Qui peut honnêtement imaginer le noble 28ème chef de la famille Kuchiki en tenue de football américain ? »

Rukia fut la première à briser le silence en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, le soleil éclairait sa chambre. Il regarda son réveil : huit heures et demie, il savoura le fait d'avoir passé une nuit sans Hollow. La veille au soir, sur le chemin du retour, Jack et Sam étaient restés en arrière, et Ichigo aurait mis sa main au feu qu'ils se tenaient la main. Il sourit, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Daniel.

_S'ils ne finissent pas très bientôt ensemble, je vais craquer. Je ne suis pas revenu d'entre les morts pour voir mes meilleurs amis tourner comme ça autour du pot !_

Il se retourna et vit que Rukia n'était plus là. Normal.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise, comme si une catastrophe allait lui tomber dessus ?

Ichigo arriva dans la cuisine un peu plus tard, pensant y trouver ses invités imprévus.

Presque, des invités il y en avait, ils étaient largement imprévus, mais…

Ce n'étaient pas les bons.

Et Ichigo comprit pourquoi ils se sentaient mal à l'aise, et était maintenant prêt à écouter son instinct qui lui disait de fuir, loin, très, très loin. Chez Urahara.

Ou même Kenpachi. Voire même ce fou de Kurotsuchi.

« Rangiku-san, Kiyone-san, Momo-san… Je… je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir… » Ichigo dit nerveux, il sentait sa fin proche.

« Ichigo ! Comment vas-tu ? Figures toi que c'est notre jour de congé, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait, » commença Rangiku. Ichigo suait maintenant à grosse gouttes.

« faire » Ichigo paniqua intérieurement, et Rangiku prononça le mot que beaucoup d'hommes redoutent sur cette terre. A la Soul Society aussi d'ailleurs…

« du shopping ! »

« Quelle bonne idée… » Ichigo sourit hypocritement, en espérant que la sueur froide sur sa nuque ne se verrait pas trop.

« Et tu viens avec nous ! » ajouta Rukia, sachant parfaitement l'amour sans fin, et inconditionnel que Ichigo lui portait : à elle et au shopping.

Un seul des deux est vrai, je vous laisse deviner lequel…

_Des fois je me dis que, comparé à ce genre de situation, la trahison d'Aizen, et la guerre d'Hiver, c'était que dalle…_


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : C'est stratégique, vous dis-je!

Le shopping. Les soldes. Le lèche-vitrine.

La grande majorité de la population féminine apprécie ce genre d'activité, et s'empresse pour la pratiquer avec assiduité.

Chez les hommes en revanche… Et bien, disons qu'ils ne se bousculent pas aux portillons des grands magasins. Et les hommes de SG1 auraient bien aimés ne pas se faire bousculer devant lesdits portillons. De toute façon, Ichigo était déjà perdu, au vu de comment Rukia tenait fermement sa main. Il ne devait plus être à sa première tentative d'évasion.

« Tentative » étant le mot clef.

A peine les portes du centre commercial passées, Daniel et Teal'c commençaient à échafauder chacun de leur côté un plan de fuite. Non attendez. Aucun Jaffa digne de ce nom ne prendrait la fuite. Nous dirons donc que Teal'c élaborait une solution de « retraite stratégique ».

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard entendu. Daniel se rapprocha de Jack pour voir s'il serait de la partie, quand il le vit en plein conversation avec Sam. Il n'entendit qu'une partie de leur échange.

« Est-ce que vous pourrez me donner votre avis, Colonel ?

- Mon avis ? Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, moi et la mode, ce n'est pas terrible… » Apparemment Jack O'Neill pouvait être sauvé…

« Colonel…

- Bon d'accord je vous suis. » … Ou pas.

Daniel soupira il ne restait plus que lui et Teal'c. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'esquivent le plus vite possible, avant que quelqu'un ne se rappelle qu'ils étaient là aussi. Et que Teal'c était super musclé pour porter les paquets.

Discrètement les deux hommes entreprirent de rester à l'arrière du petit groupe impatient, hormis les exceptions citées précédemment, qui s'engouffrait dans la première (d'une longue série de) boutique de vêtements. A ce moment là, Teal'c et Daniel se séparèrent complètement du groupe et prirent la direction de la première librairie que Daniel put trouver. Comme quoi, avoir un linguiste avec soit ça aide. Elle n'était que très peu fournie en ouvrage écris en anglais, ou n'importe quelle langue autre que le japonais, mais pour être honnête, les deux hommes s'en fichaient pas mal. Ils étaient en sécurité, épargné par la « fièvre acheteuse » du reste de leur groupe, et c'était le principal.

Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'Ichigo se rendit compte que deux membres de la petite expédition manquaient à l'appel. Quand il en fit part à Jack, il se proposa de les chercher via leur reiatsu. Jack réfléchit un instant puis lui demanda combien de librairies il y avait dans ce centre commercial.

« Hmm… Pas beaucoup. Je dirais une, peut être deux.

- Alors ne te fatigue pas. Nous passerons les prendre en partant. » répondit Jack, et il grommela quelque chose. Ichigo aurait put jurer entendre la phrase « Les lâcheurs… » parmi ce qui fut dit.

* * *

Deux heures. Deux longues heures de tortu- non d'essayages.

Jack était sur le point de mourir d'ennui.

Il était appuyé contre une cloison à proximité des cabines. Sam était à l'intérieur, et essayait ce qui devait le pull numéro quinze. Ou trente qui sait ? Il avait perdu le compte au quatrième… Jack soupira, il en avait marre, il avait mal aux pieds, encore plus que s'il avait été en mission d'exploration sur une planète inhospitalière, poursuivis par des Jaffas enragés. Il eut un petit sourire. Finalement ce ne serait peut être pas Apophis, Ra, ou même Baal qui auraient une chance de l'achever, mais bel et bien un centre commercial…

_Je me demande si les Goau'ld pourraient créer une arme basée sur le shopping ? _Jack frissonna devant l'image :

_Baal lui proposait des tenues et lui demandait laquelle lui allait le mieux._

_« Alors Colonel, qu'en pensez vous ? » Le sourire mauvais de Baal était à la hauteur de la réputation des Goau'ld en matière de méchanceté. Mais Jack résisterait, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Ces saletés de serpents n'auraient jamais les réponses qu'ils attendaient de lui…_

« Colonel ? Colonel ! » Jack sursauta. Sam était finalement sortie de la cabine, et lui montrait un haut.

« Hein euh oui… C'était quoi la question ? » Sam soupira.

« Lequel me va le mieux. Celui-ci ? Ou… » Elle attrapa un autre haut dans la cabine, « Celui là ?

- Euh… Les deux je suppose ? Ils ont l'air très bien tout les deux.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'une très grande aide, colonel. » soupira Sam.

« Sam, d'une on n'est pas en service, alors tu peux m'appeler Jack. Et de deux, je n'ai jamais prétendu être un maître du shopping.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais été très fan.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? »

Silence. Les deux se regardèrent.

« On va se prendre un café ? » proposa Jack.

« Avec plaisir. » Sam reposa ses choix et ils quittèrent le magasin.

* * *

Trois rayons plus loin…

« Rangiku-san ? Rukia-san ? Deux personnes de notre groupe s'en vont du magasin !

- Encore ? » demanda Matsumoto outrée. Quelqu'un qui osait sécher le shopping ? Inconcevable ! Et on en était au quatrième depuis ce matin ! Ces désertions devaient cesser sur le champ ! Rukia leva les yeux de son rayon, et arrêta son amie avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se déchainer.

« Laisse Rangiku. Ces deux là ont plus besoin de temps pour eux qu'autre chose.

- Oh oh ! Dis donc Kuchiki Rukia, n'y aurait-il pas quelque chose dont tu aurais oublié de me parler ?

- Désolée, je suis tenu au secret.

- Nous verrons cela… » Le sourire de Matsumoto intimida Rukia. Parce qu'il signifiait le début d'un interrogatoire serré.

* * *

Plusieurs heures après, enfin de retour chez les Kurosaki, SG1 s'ennuyait ferme. Et certains n'hésitaient pas à le faire savoir à qui voulait l'entendre. Et même s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, en fait…

« Jack ?

-Daniel ?

- Je m'ennuie… » Jack soupira. Ces archéologues… pire que des enfants.

« Et bien trouvez de quoi vous occuper ! Faites comme Sam ou Teal'c mais débrouillez vous !

- Sam ? » Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Que sont devenus « Carter » et « Major » ?

Se sentant en difficulté, Jack décida de détourner la conversation sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que vous faîtes Major ?

- Hein ? » Sam releva la tête de son nouveau projet sur la table. « Oh, j'essaye de modifier une de nos radios pour qu'elle puisse capter la radio FM locale.

- Ah… Et pourquoi faire ? » s'enquit Jack. Ca lui paraissait assez inutile comme modification après tout.

« Parce que je m'ennuie, et que j'ai oublié mon réacteur au naquadah au SGC. » répondit Sam avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Oh. » Daniel ricana.

« D'ailleurs, ça devrait marcher à présent… Voilà. » Effectivement, le talkie walkie se mit à crachoter avec encore pas mal d'interférences et de bruit de fond :

« …. Tempête… Finie… Reprise… Vols… Soirée… »

Grand silence…

« Carter allumez la télévision, je veux une confirmation. Teal'c, Daniel, on fait nos sacs ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo et Rukia étaient encore partis chasser les quelques Hollows qui avaient entrepris une attaque en force. Attaque terminée et échouée en moins de dix minutes.

« Je te jure… Depuis le temps, ils auraient pu progresser… » grommela Ichigo. « Aie !

- Ne te plains pas. Si les Hollows restent faibles, on ne s'en portera pas plus mal.

- Je sais… C'est juste que je…

- Tu t'ennuies ? » termina Rukia pour lui.

« Oui. Je veux dire… Avant on enchainait les catastrophes presque tout les mois. Des hollows, ton kidnapping, les Arrancars, Aizen, même mes partiels à la fac ! Alors lorsque les choses se sont calmées j'étais heureux… Mais maintenant… »

Rukia soupira. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Ichigo. Elle ressentait quelque chose de similaire. Pendant très longtemps, les défis s'étaient enchaînés pour eux, et ils avaient du donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour les surmonter. Et maintenant ? La paix était revenue dans leurs deux mondes, et jamais ils ne le regretteraient. Mais l'adrénaline qui venait avec les défis, et les combats leur manquait. La plupart des Hollows qu'ils affrontaient maintenant ne nécessitaient même pas d'utiliser son Shikai pour les vaincre ! Elle rêvait de libérer son Zanpakuto, et de danser avec elle, mais elle savait que Sode no Shirayuki ne pardonnait pas facilement d'être appelée sans raison. Et s'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis à vaincre, elle refuserait tout net de se manifester.

« Ichigo. Je n'irais pas prier pour que la fin du monde nous tombe dessus. Encore. Mais s'il arrive quelque chose, je ne t'empêcherais pas d'aller sauver le monde-

- De tout sens, tu viendrais avec moi, non ? » l'interrompit Ichigo. Rukia le regarda avec un air disant très clairement : « Dis donc toi, tu n'es vraiment pas futé. » Ichigo comprit le message.

« Bien sûr que tu viens avec moi. Euh, poursuis je te prie…

- Donc, je disais. Je ne t'empêcherais pas de sauver le monde. SAUF ! » A ce moment là, elle regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux.

« Sauf, si c'est pendant notre mariage. Interdiction formelle de partir en courant pendant la cérémonie. Sinon… Je t'en tiendrais _personnellement_ responsable. Suis-je bien claire ? »

Ce qu'Ichigo vit dans les yeux de sa future épouse lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne put répondre nerveusement : « Oui m'dame. Pas de sauvetage du monde pendant la cérémonie. Bien m'dame, c'est compris. »

Rukia lui sourit, un peu faussement au gout d'Ichigo, et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

« Et après la cérémonie ? Je pourrais ? » plaisanta Ichigo.

« Aieuh ! Rukia ! »

* * *

Lorsque les deux Shinigami arrivèrent sur le balcon de leur appartement, Rukia remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

« C'est bizarre. Je ne sens aucune présence dans l'appartement.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant la fenêtre est déverouillée. »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur du salon, et virent sur la table une feuille de papier.

_ Ichigo, Rukia,_

_Nous sommes désolés de partir aussi précipitamment, mais la reprise des vols vient d'être annoncée. Nous devons rentrer chez nous le plus rapidement possible. Merci pour votre accueil, ce fut très… intéressant._

Sous la signature de Jack, il y avait une adresse email, avec une phrase : « Vous pouvez nous donner la date du mariage ? » Ichigo supposa que c'était l'écriture de Sam.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On peut les rattraper. Il n'est pas trop tard.

- On fait la course ? » lança malicieusement Rukia avant de passer à nouveau par la fenêtre.

« D'accord… Hé attends moi Rukia ! »

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre, on en voit le bout! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	14. Chapitre 14  The End!

Allez pour le dernier chapitre je vais le mettre:

Disclaimer: Bleach n'est pas à moi. Stargate SG-1 n'est pas à moi. Mais si vous ne savez pas quoi m'offrir pour Noël prochain... ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :** Rentrons...

Aéroport international de Narita

« L'embarquement du vol numéro 6541 à destination de Los Angeles va commencer. Les passagers des rangs 14 à 33 sont priés de se présenter porte 12. » Sur les sièges de la salle d'embarquement bondée, les quatre membres de SG1 patientaient.

Lorsque Teal'c entendit deux voix familières se chamailler, il fit signe à Jack qui vit deux personnes se faufiler dans le hall bondé. Il réalisa alors le plus grand désavantage à être invisible, mais quand même tangible pour les humains : Quand quelque chose vous bouscule, beaucoup moins de questions sont soulevées lorsque ce quelque chose est visible. Autant dire que dans un aéroport saturé, les deux Shinigami n'en menaient pas large pour éviter toutes les bousculades et arriver jusqu'à SG1. Ichigo en particulier commençait presque à regretter la taille imposante de son sabre, qui lui posait à présent beaucoup de problèmes dans cette cohue.

Lorsque le couple de Shinigami s'arrêta devant les quatre américains, Ichigo eut un petit sourire narquois : « Hé alors, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas partir sans dire au revoir ? » SG1 eut l'air gêné, et Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

« Désolé, mais il faut que nous rentrions au plus vite aux Etats-Unis, notre travail est du genre… prenant. » s'excusa Daniel, qui prit bien soin de ne pas mentionner la nature du travail en question en publique.

« De plus nous viendrons à votre mariage, c'est bientôt non ? D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemble un mariage entre deux dieux de la mort ? » demanda Jack.

Ichigo et Rukia échangèrent un regard complice et malicieux.

« Vous verrez bien ! » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

SG1 n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions supplémentaires, car une annonce fut diffusée dans la salle d'embarquement pour leur vol.

* * *

« Et voilà. Ils sont partis… » soupira Rukia.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On les reverra. » lui assura Ichigo. Lentement le couple commença à se frayer un chemin par où ils étaient venus.

« N'empêche… » dit Ichigo quelques minutes plus tard, « Les extraterrestres existent. Qui l'eut cru ?

- Venant d'un humain devenu Shinigami, ça me fait bien rire d'entendre ça ! » rétorqua Rukia en riant.

* * *

Quelque part au dessus de l'océan Pacifique, Daniel ouvrit les yeux. Il ne réussissait à dormir que par de petites siestes. L'avion était vraiment inconfortable, et dormir tout du long relevait de l'exploit, et se réveiller sans une crampe dans la nuque, du miracle. A coté de lui, Teal'c était immobile, les yeux fermés. Mais le déplaisir était lisible sur son visage, du moins si vous saviez déchiffrer ses expressions.

« Ca va Teal'c ?

- Je trouve cet endroit particulièrement peu propice au Kelnoreem.

- Bienvenu au club… » soupira l'archéologue.

Se redressant sur son siège, Daniel se frotta les yeux et jeta un œil sur les deux sièges devant lui, ceux de Jack et Sam. Il eut un sourire presque attendri en voyant la tête de Sam reposer sur l'épaule de Jack. Tout deux étaient dans les bras de Morphée. Il aurait été facile pour Daniel d'attribuer cette position aux secousses dont l'appareil était occasionnellement victime. Mais les deux mains serrées ensembles s'expliquaient beaucoup moins aisément.

Ou peut être que si, justement. Car Daniel, n'avait qu'une seule explication, et un signe discret vers Teal'c permit à Daniel de voir que le Jaffa arrivait à la même conclusion de son côté.

Il y aurait un bureau de plus à visiter une fois l'équipe rentrée au SGC.

* * *

Le débriefing avec le Général Hammond dura près de deux heures. Même s'il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que SG1 ait révélé le secret de l'existence du SGC à deux civils, étrangers de surcroit, il comprenait la position dans laquelle son équipe s'était retrouvée. Il espérait juste que toute la paperasse qu'il allait avoir à remplir vaudrait le coup par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient appris. L'existence de ces… Shinigami l'intéressait énormément. Lorsque le Général les libéra, Jack fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c de partir devant. Acquiesçant discrètement, les deux hommes sortirent sans se faire prier. Jack et Sam échangèrent un rapide regard nerveux. Tout deux savaient que ce qui allait suivre, n'allait pas être plaisant, loin de là.

« Général, pouvons nous vous parler un instant ? » demanda Jack. Le visage de George Hammond resta impassible alors qu'il faisait entrer les deux officiers dans son bureau.

* * *

Pendant que Sam et Jack s'apprêtaient à vivre un moment pour le moins éprouvant, Daniel et Teal'c étaient plus confiants sur l'issue de cette réunion. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'après une sortie calme et tout à fait convenable de la salle de débriefing, les deux hommes se mirent à courir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du SGC. Ils passèrent de nombreux scientifiques qui, souvent distraits par les notes de recherches qu'ils lisaient en parcourant les couloirs, ne les évitèrent que de justesse. Les soldats eux se poussaient contre les murs, et s'étonnaient de ne pas avoir entendu la sirène d'alerte qui était en général la principale raison pour voir des membres de SG1 courir à toute allure dans les couloirs. Pourtant Daniel souriait comme un maniaque, et même sur le visage de Teal'c, l'anticipation était lisible. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait ? Le sergent Siler qui avait failli les percuter au détour d'un couloir aurait bien aimé le savoir.

Cette course folle les mena jusqu'à la porte d'un bureau. Daniel reprit son souffle, réussit à effacer le sourire de son expression et frappa à la porte. Quelqu'un à l'intérieur les invita à entrer, et ils s'exécutèrent.

« Docteur Jackson, Teal'c. Que puis-je pour vous ? » les salua le major Paul Davis. Son rôle d'agent de liaison entre le SGC, le Pentagone, et occasionnellement la Maison Blanche, faisait de lui l'une des figures les plus connues du SGC. Du moins, ça c'était pour la raison officielle.

« Bonjour Paul. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le travail cette fois. » répondit Daniel.

Officieusement, il y avait une autre raison qui faisait que Paul Davis était apprécié…

« Ah je vois… Alors Daniel, Teal'c, asseyez vous. Quels paris voulez-vous prendre aujourd'hui ?

- Nous ne sommes pas venus prendre un pari aujourd'hui. Mais plutôt pour… récupérer des gains.

- Des gains ? Pour quel pari ? »

Et oui… Le major Paul Davis était également le responsable des paris concernant les membres du SGC. L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pourtant pas entendu parler d'événements qui auraient pu conclure un des paris en cours.

- Ca va venir… » dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du général, la conversation débutait.

« Très bien Jack, je vous écoute. Qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

- Mon général… Georges… Je vais devoir prendre ma retraite.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que Sam et moi sommes ensembles. » Ces paroles laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche de Jack. Il maudissait les règles qui l'empêchaient de tomber amoureux de son second. Il aurait voulu annoncer à Georges, l'un de ses amis, presque de la famille, une bonne nouvelle, au lieu de cela, il lui apprenait qu'il devait abandonner son travail, et ses amis du SGC. Ce n'était pas juste, se disait il. Sam et lui formaient une équipe formidable qui n'avait pourtant pas le droit d'exister.

« Je vois… Major ? Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce sujet ? » Sam regarda Hammond droit dans les yeux.

« Monsieur, je pense que c'est n'importe quoi. » Jack se retourna vers elle, ouvrant déjà la bouche, et prêt à lui répondre, mais elle reprit la parole avant lui. « Le colonel O'Neill a des états de service excellent, il a sauvé la Terre plusieurs fois ! » Sam fulminait. Elle rageait que Jack ait refusé qu'elle abandonne son poste. Plus importante que lui… Non mais vraiment ! Et toutes ces fois où il avait sauvé la Terre ne comptait pas peut être ? « C'est pourquoi je vous propose ma démission à la place mon général. » Jack pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, en final, son choix resterait le même.

Jack resta stupéfait, il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il le ferait ! Il allait lui dire d'arrêter, de le laisser faire, mais il vit alors la détermination dans les yeux de Sam. Il se rappela alors que s'il l'aimait, c'était aussi parce qu'elle pouvait être aussi têtue que lui. Il sut qu'il n'avait aucune de chance de la faire changer d'avis. Il se résigna et décida d'attendre la décision du général Hammond. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il soutint le regard perçant de son officier supérieur.

Mais la lueur amusée qu'il y décela le déstabilisa complètement. Les mots que le général prononça ensuite achevèrent de le désarmer.

« Il était temps. Félicitations. »

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard médusé et ébahi avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leur supérieur, qui ouvrit alors un tiroir et sortit un dossier cacheté.

« Il y a bientôt deux ans de cela, le Présient Hayes a décidé de faire une faveur au SGC. Il a fait rédiger une dérogation pour le personnel du SGC concernant la règle de non fraternisation. A condition que les états de services des deux concernés soient excellents et qu'ils jurent que leur relation n'influencera en aucun cas leur travail, ils peuvent être autorisés à poursuivre une relation amoureuse. Sous réserve de l'approbation du commandant de la base, bien entendu.

- Et… vous approuvez mon général ? » demanda Jack, l'espoir perceptible dans sa voix. Celui-ci sourit.

« S'il y a bien un couple que j'encouragerais ce serait le votre. Cependant, ce sera à vous de rester discret sur la base. La dérogation reste exceptionnelle, et je refuse que ma base devienne une agence matrimoniale.

- Oui mon général. » répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Revenez la semaine prochaine pour signer les papiers.

- Bien mon général. »

Jack et Sam se dirigèrent vers la porte. Juste avant que Jack ne quitte le bureau, Hammond lui lança une dernière phrase.

« On ne vous laissera pas partir aussi facilement Jack.

- Merci Georges. »

La porte se referma, et le général Hammond aurait pu jurer voir deux mains se saisir. Et heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir le sourire attendri qui passa brièvement sur le visage du général. Cela aurait à coup sûr ruiné sa réputation. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le jeune couple était hors de vue, et surtout hors d'oreille, le général Hammond décrocha le téléphone rouge qui trônait sur son bureau. Il avait maintenant deux annonces à faire, et il devait le faire au plus vite. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, et quelques instants plus tard, une voix lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonjour Henry, ici Georges. Vous vous souvenez de ces deux caisses de whiskey que vous aviez parié avec moi, il y a deux ans ? Et bien, je crains que vous ne deviez vous en séparer… »

* * *

Jack et Sam parcouraient ensembles les couloirs en direction du laboratoire de Daniel. Ils espéraient y trouver l'archéologue là-bas ainsi que Teal'c. Ils avaient hâte de voir la tête que feraient leurs coéquipiers en apprenant la nouvelle. Les sourires identiques sur les deux visages faisaient vraiment plaisir à voir.

* * *

Hammond raccrocha le téléphone, satisfait. Il sortit ensuite de son bureau et descendit à la salle de contrôle de la porte. Il lui restait encore une annonce à faire…

* * *

Le major Paul Davis regardait ses deux amis assis dans son bureau. Daniel semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas trépigner de joie. Ou serait ce d'impatience ? A vrai dire, remarqua Paul, même Teal'c avait l'air quelque peu impatient. Un événement tellement rare, qu'il déstabilisa le major. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Avaient-ils perdu la raison ? En même temps, songea Davis, sachant que l'on parle de SG1, l'idée n'était pas entièrement farfelue, et arrivait approximativement une à deux fois par mois. Davies se résigna à attendre avec eux, et de jouer leur jeu pour le moment. Il espérait tout de même que ça ne serait pas trop long, il avait encore du travail à faire, lui. L'activation des haut-parleurs de la base le tira de ses pensées.

« _Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît, ici le Général Hammond. Le pari Juliet Oscar November Sierra Charlie est maintenant terminé. Collectez vos gains auprès de vos référents respectifs sur votre temps libre. Bonne journée à tous. »_

« Et vous ne pouviez pas le dire dès le début ? » s'écria Davies amusé

« Et gâcher la surprise ? Certainement pas ! » rétorqua Daniel avec un grand sourire. Davies rit, puis sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un épais livre noir. C'est dans ce livre qu'étaient répertoriés tous les paris concernant le SGC. Tout le monde connaissait son existence, mais si vous posiez la question à n'importe quel membre du SGC, celui-ci nierait son existence en bloc. Et selon les talents d'acteurs de chacun, il pouvait même vous convaincre que ce livre n'existait que dans votre imagination…

Mais ce n'était ni le lieux, ni le moment de débattre de l'existence de ce livre. Daniel et Teal'c avaient un pari à empocher, et Davies allait devoir faire face à ce qui devait représenter la moitié du personnel du SGC qui avait parié sur le possible couple entre le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter. Une longue journée s'annonçait pour le major Paul Davies. Après tout, le pari le plus populaire du SGC venait de s'achever.

* * *

« Juliet Oscar November Sierra Charlie…

- J. O. N. S. C…

- Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter ! » comprit Jack.

« Ils ont parié sur nous ?

- J'espère au moins que c'étaient de belles sommes ! » dit Jack le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bien Davies qui gère les paris, n'est ce pas ?

- Mais oui… Allons voir ce bon major, je suis curieux de savoir qui a gagné. » dit Jack. Sam rit avec lui, et lui prit la main. Ils repartirent, prenant cette fois la direction du bureau de Davies.

Et Sam était prête à parier gros qu'elle y trouverait Daniel et Teal'c là-bas.

* * *

**NdA:** Et voilà, c'est la fin! J'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout! Laissez moi une review pour me donner vos impressions! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pendant tout ce temps! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Figurez vous que mon plan à l'origine (septembre 2007 pour vous situer), était de finir cette fic pour la fin de l'année scolaire, où j'étais en term. Le lendemain où j'avais fait ce plan génial (oui vous pouvez rire...) il y a eut un incendie chez moi. L'ordi hs, ma maison, je ne vous en parle même pas. Pendant les 6 mois suivants, j'avais donc beaucoup plus urgent à m'occuper: maintenir mes notes à niveau acceptable pour mes dossiers, et aider mes parents à reconstruire notre maison, pour ne citer que ça. Quand tout s'est enfin calmé, je suis entrée en prépa. S'en sont suivies 3 années où j'ai bossé à fond (oui j'ai redoublé la 2ème année). Uniquement quelques jours ci et là pendant les étés, je pouvais prendre mon calepin, me poser, et tenter d'écrire la fin de cette histoire. Et puis cette année, j'ai réussit à entrer en école d'ingénieur. Pour tout vous dire, c'est le pied! :) J'ai pu donc finir petit à petit, surtout dans le train (merci à la SNCF et ses 8h de trajets pour rentrer chez mes parents... ^^') le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Puis j'ai fait une bonne relecture, correction des premiers chapitres. Et nous y voilà!

Tout ça pour dire, que si cette fic a mis tellement longtemps à être achevée, ce n'était pas forcément du à de la mauvaise volonté de ma part! ^^

Bisous à tous, et à la prochaine!

Hajyh


End file.
